une nouvelle vie un amour nouveau
by black Flowers
Summary: salut voici donc nouvelle vie contre son gré nouvelle version lol... Dumbledore Oblige Harry de changer de vie... mais cette nouvelle vie va lui offrir un nouvel amour... HPSS...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: une nouvelle vie… un amour nouveau

Résumé : Harry voit sa vit changer de jour en jour, Dumbledore le passe pour mort, Severus est toujours son professeur peut-être même plus… le monde est en envers… HP/SS…

NDA : Salut tout le monde… bien voici le premier chapitre… je remercie grandement Panthère de corriger mes nombreuses fautes… je suis horrible en orthographe lol… bien je vous souhaite de bonne lecture… :) bye bye

Chapitre 1

Harry était étendu dans son lit du 4 Privet Drive. Il était tout à fait réveillé et dans quelques minutes, ce serait sa fête. Il allait avoir 16 ans. Physiquement, on ne lui donnait aucunement cet âge : il n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis ses 11 ans. Mentalement, l'évolution était flagrante. Il était très mature, et beaucoup plus intelligent et courageux qu'avant son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie. Ses problèmes de croissance étaient dus à une sous-alimentation évidente dont personne ne pouvait se rendre compte, parce qu'il le cachait bien sous ses muscles développés grâce au quidditch. Il allait entamer sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Ces derniers mois, Voldemort avait reprit de la puissance, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius, que le jeune homme considérait comme un deuxième père.

Harry sentit des fourmis dans ses jambes. Il se leva de son lit pour se dégourdir un peu ou du moins essaya-t-il, car sa chambre -celle de Dudley en vérité- était bien petite. Sa chouette Hedwige était partie chasser. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il y était habitué, elle faisait ça souvent. Il aurait fait de même s'il avait été enfermé pendant la majorité de l'été.

Il restait 3 minutes avant l'heure de sa fête.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement.

10 secondes

9...8...7...

(Il aimerait que quelque chose se produise)

5...4...3...

(Absolument rien)...

1...0...

Les douze coups de minuits retentirent.

Harry eut presque un arrêt cardiaque. Encore heureux qu'il soit en bonne santé! Il avait été effrayé par le "crack" : ce bruit qu'il connaissait et qu'il identifiait comme étant celui d'un transplanage. Il se trouvait dos à la porte. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut une personne dont il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait pu être à cet instant dans sa chambre.

Le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry regardait son mentor curieusement.

- Que faites vous ici professeur ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Il espéra que Dumbledore avait l'intention de le faire quitter cet endroit.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Le salua Dumbledore, tout en ignorant sa question.

Harry se calma et réitéra.

- Que faites-vous ici professeur ?

- Je viens te chercher ! Prépare ta valise, moi je vais donner cette lettre à ton oncle et à ta tante.

Harry fit sa valise le plus vite possible. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait.

Dumbledore revint dans la chambre d'Harry. Il réduit sa valise et la cage vide d'Hedwige.

- Comment allons-nous partir d'ici ? Questionna le jeune garçon.

Le directeur ne répondit pas. Même dans l'obscurité de la chambre, le jeune Potter put observer les yeux du vieil homme briller de façon intrigante. Il prit simplement le bras de son élève et Harry sentit une secousse. Il n'eut le temps que de penser à ses meilleurs amis dont il n'avait eu ni nouvelles, ni présents, qu'il se trouvait déjà derrière un manoir gigantesque.

Où était-il ?

- Bienvenue chez moi Harry ! Déclara Dumbledore levant les bras pour démontrer son gigantesque manoir.

Harry regarda autour de lui. La terrasse était magnifique. Toutes sortes de fleurs y poussaient, inspirant au jeune homme l'image d'un couple dansant au clair de lune. Le cadre était propice à des visions romantiques.

Le vieil homme entraîna son élève vers la porte de derrière qui les mena sur une grande cuisine. Les pierres étaient très vieilles mais la cuisine semblait bien entretenue. Une table ronde siégeait au beau milieu de la pièce et les comptoirs étaient d'un bleu profond. Deux elfes de maison s'activaient aux fourneaux. .

Dumbledore fit signe à un de ses vieux elfes de maison et celui-ci s'avança vers son maître.

- Ludovic, j'aimerais que tu nous prépares un thé pour monsieur Potter et moi.

- Bien Maître Albus.

Le directeur conduisit Harry dans son bureau, près du grand hall d'entrée. La pièce était plus petite que celle de Poudlard. Quand il vit Harry, le phénix alla se poser sur son épaule. Ce dernier le caressa et l'oiseau retourna sur son perchoir.

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge qui était devant un bureau en chêne et il s'y assit. Près de la porte, il y avait une armoire qui formait avec le bureau l'unique mobilier de la pièce. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il y pourrait y avoir dans ce seul meuble.

Le vieil homme s'installa à son bureau et regarda son élève avec des yeux pétillants.

- Harry, Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai mené ici et non au Square Grimaud. J'ai une très bonne raison pour cela. J'ai eu vent des projets de Voldemort grâce au professeur Rogue. Vois-tu, il préparait une attaque au 4 Privet Drive pour bientôt. J'ai donc eu l'idée de te prendre sous mon aile. Ce sera difficile pour toi, je ne te le cache pas. J'ai essayé hier de convaincre ta famille de partir se réfugier chez quelqu'un de leur famille mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas les forcer.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, voulant voir la réaction de son élève.

- J'ai eu une idée. Elle est très simple, mais il va falloir que tu coopères car j'ai besoin de ton consentement. Expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix très sérieuse.

Harry regarda le vieil homme. Il réfléchit puis décida de faire confiance à son mentor. Malgré le fait que celui-ci lui est mentit pendant toute sa vie.

- Tu as besoin de faire changer ton apparence, pour faire croire au monde et surtout à Voldemort que tu as disparu.

Harry fixa des yeux son directeur.

- Comment ? Avec du polynectar ? Interroga Harry curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Non, avec quelque chose de plus puissant. Cette potion est de ma propre invention.

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers sa seule armoire.

POV de Harry

Ah! Non encore des potions, je déteste. Mais avec mes tours fréquents dans l'infirmerie, on peut dire que j'y suis habitué.

Le directeur revient vers moi une potion dans les mains. Je sens que je vais être obligé de boire celle-ci.

Je l'entends me parler et je remets mon attention vers lui.

- Harry je vais clarifier quelques petites choses avec toi...

- Lesquelles ? Je demande

- Je vais te faire passer pour mon petit-fils et je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu as l'air d'un première année. (ndbl : quel tact magnifique ')

Je sens la colère monter en moi comme de la lave en fusion dans un volcan prêt à éclater. Ne voulait pas me vexer ! Un première année ? Mais oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! "C'est à cause de lui que je suis maigre comme un pic. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé chez cette famille de fous. Non mais franchement, il se prend pour qui ? Et en plus il faut que je prenne cette stupide potion.

UN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE, criai-je C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS TOUT CA! C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVAIT ENVOYÉ CHEZ CETTE FAMILLE ET TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!

Il est très surpris, je le vois sur son visage et je vois très bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire! C'est en ce moment même que je m'aperçois qu'il est plus vieux, que le directeur semble plus fatiguer a cause des problèmes que Voldemort lui cause je le comprend moi aussi je me sens épuisé juste en pensant à Voldemort et au futur problème que je vais avoir.

Je lui prends brusquement la potion des mains et je la bois d'un coup sec. YERK. Le goût est très fade, Madame Pomfresh fait des potions bien meilleures que celle-ci je vous le jure!

Je laisse la potion circuler à travers mes veines, elle brûle, elle surchauffe, ma température augmente, je le sens et j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier de douleur ... Non ce n'est que moi... Cette potion pourrait rivaliser avec la douleur du Doloris. La transformation a été pénible. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre.

Je lève la tête et je vois encore ses yeux brillants. Il semble s'amuser quand moi, je souffre le martyr ... Vous avez un problème, c'est évident, professeur ! Il faut absolument que ste-mangouste fasse quelque chose! Peut-être qu'il leur reste des chambres après les nombreux professeurs de dfcm (Défense contre les force du mal) qu'on a envoyé là-bas?

Pendant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées j'entends Dumbledore murmurer un sort et un miroir apparaît devant moi.

Je me regarde.

Je suis estomaqué.

Je ne suis plus du tout moi-même.

NDA : J'ai changé quelques petites choses … dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez? J'ai besoin de votre opinion …. Bye bye

Dark Alinou

GROS SUSPENSE Niark Niark


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : dark alinou

J'ai fais quelque changement du chapitre un … : ) et corriger en plus par panthere : ) merci est-ce que vous aimez le chapitre mieux que l'autre : ) ?

Diclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK R... pas juste:o (

NDA: j'ai eu beaucoup de misère à vous réponse par le système donc je vais vous répondre dans le chapitre ... chut.. faut pas le dire.. je sais qu'on a pas le droit...

Je remercie grandement oO ereshkigal Oo Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews... oui tu es totalement comme moi je suis aussi curieuse mais si je te réponds à tes questions et bien la tu saurais tout sur l'histoire avant les autres et t'aurais plus de surprise je veux pas du tout t'en privé :) ... merci beaucoup encore une fois et bonne lectures... bisou xxx

Mambanoir: Merci pour ta reviews.. c'est super je suis contente que tu aimes... bisou à bientôt..

sahada : Merci pour ta reviews... Je sais qu'harry doit être plus vieux mais moi je l'imagine plus petit et plus maigre avec un peu de muscle à cause de quidditch et des tâches ménagères qu'il fait chez son oncle et sa tante... Harry doit aussi être protèger le temps d'être enseigner par plusieurs personnes pour pouvoir gagner la bataille finale... bien je te laisse lire la suite ... et je souhaite bonne lecture bye bye bisou ...

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews sa ma fait énormément plaisir... :)

BONNE LECTURE!

Suite de POV d'Harry

Merlin ! Mais je suis plus du tout moi même...

Non.

La transformation a très bien fonctionné. J'ai grandi, mais je suis toujours aussi chétif. Mes cheveux sont devenus blonds et mes yeux bleu clair.

Tout comme le directeur.

- Comment tu te trouves Harry ? Me demande-t-il

- Heu. Je trouve que je vous ressemble trop. Lui répondis-je brusquement.

Il ne prend pas compte de ce que j'ai dit.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à régler... ton nouveau prénom?

Je pense à toute allure. Je ne voudrais pas que Dumbledore choisisse mon nom parce que je suis sûr et certain qu'il me donnerait un de ses vieux prénoms de son temps.

J'ai trouvé...

- Je sais, Monsieur.

- Lequel ?

- Matthew.

- J'aime bien.

- D'accord !

- Eh bien, Matthew. Si tu as des questions, c'est le moment de les poser.

- J'en ai une. Ron et Hermione vont-ils être au courant?

- Non, il faut que je leurs envoie un hibou pour leurs apprendre ta disparition.

-Ma disparition? Alors ils penseront peut-être que je suis mort? Lui demandais-je la voix tremblante.

- Maître

- Oui Ludovic

- Le professeur Rogue voudrait vous parler.

- Fais-le entrer

Rogue entre.

Je regarde Severus et il semble surpris de voir que je suis là.

Dumbledore me présente. Là il semble encore plus surpris et je ris intérieurement. C'est vraiment drôle de voir sa face.

- Professeur Rogue je vous présente mon petit-fils. Mathew.

- Bonsoir. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire innocent.

- Bonsoir. Il le dit sans même me regarder. Vraiment plat et il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Ludovic, amène Mathew à sa chambre.

- Oui Maître.

J'aimerai rester. Peut-être que je devrais commencer tout de suite à faire une petite crise plus grosse que tout à l'heure. Je fais un sourire sadique et je commence à mettre mon scénario en place.

Non grand-papa je ne veux pas aller dormir, je ne suis pas fatigué.

Je lui fais une moue toute innocente et attends sa réaction. Albus me regarde voulant dire écoute-moi sinon ça va barder…pff… comme si j'allais l'écouter.

Je l'entends soupirer et vois son regard noir. Allez énerve-toi ça me fera rien du tout.

Écoute Mathew,

Il crache mon nom et je vois Severus froncer les sourcils.

- Il faut que tu ailles te coucher tout de suite sinon pas de dessert.

Je le regarde dans les yeux voulant lui dire que même s'il ne me donnait pas de dessert ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

- Écoute moi Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant et va te coucher! Rien de ce que je vais dire n'a de rapport avec toi alors fais ce que je te dis. Bonne Nuit! Mathew.

Non ! Je ne veux pas aller me coucher je n'arriverais même pas à dormir.

Je n'aurai même pas le soutien de mes amis ! Moi qui aurais tant aimé leur parler. Ils me manquent tellement. Bon, il ne faut pas culpabiliser. J'ai d'autres choses à penser. Il me faut imaginer une nouvelle personnalité sinon Rogue va s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas Matthew mais bien Harry Potter. Il saura faire le lien.

Je quitte Dumby et je suis Ludovic qui m'emmène dans le hall et nous fait monter les escaliers. En haut, un simple couloir à l'horizontale, très sombre, simplement illuminé de quelques torches éclairant faiblement le couloir. L'elfe ouvre la troisième porte du couloir à gauche, J'entre et je suis agréablement surpris du décor. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle chambre.

Un énorme lit est placé devant une grande fenêtre, les murs sont peints de bleu foncé avec des étoiles argentées. Il y a une armoire proche du lit, je regarde à l'intérieur. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux vêtements moldus et sorciers je ne regarde pas le linge mais je prends un pyjama en coton bleu avec des nuages blanc.

Je regarde le plafond. On dirait celui de la grande salle de l'école. Tiens, c'est la pleine Lune, songe-je en regardant par la fenêtre. Pauvre Rémus !

Je finis enfin par m'endormir en espérant ne faire aucun cauchemar. Espérer ... Mais on dirait que cela amuse Merlin de jouer avec mes rêves. Non en fait, c'est Voldemort que ça amuse !

Fin du pov d'Harry

Dans la cuisine du directeur

- Severus qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Severus était sérieux et vraiment nerveux.

- Voldemort .

- Calme-toi Severus! Commence par le début, d'accord ? Assieds-toi.

Severus s'exécuta.

- Voldemort a prévu la guerre pour bientôt Albus. Il réunit la totalité des mangemorts presque toutes les semaines et attaque à plusieurs endroits. L'ordre du phénix seul ne peut pas les contrer! Nous ne sommes pas assez pour cela! Même moi ne peux pas apparaître dans les attaques, sinon je me ferais remarquer à coup sûr.

- Le ministère prévoit de communiquer avec d'autres êtres que nous.

- Qu'ils fassent vite alors.

- Oui mais c'est extrêmement difficile de les trouver. Ces créatures de la lumière semblent se cacher de nous et après la guerre elles sortent et nous demandent de l'aide. L'elfe de la forêt blanche n'est plus chez eux.

- Comment savez-vous? Demande curieusement Severus

- J'ai été moi-même vérifier.

- Nous sommes sans espoir.

- Non, nous en avons il faut juste que nous préparons nos armes.

- Albus c'est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Nous pouvons le faire entraîner par les meilleurs maîtres.

- Bonne idée Albus.

Fin du chapitre.

C'est très court mais ça dit surtout ce que Harry va faire pendant qu'il est le petit-fils de Dumbledore.

Si ce chapitre vous plaît ou non envoyez-moi des reviews comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer...


	3. Chapitre 3

Dark alinou

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est àà JK R... pas juste:o(

Chapitre 3

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ruisselant de sueur. Il venait de faire un rêve horrible, dans lequel il se trouvait dans une pièce noire, et où il entendait plein de cris de douleur. Il avait pris sa baguette et prononcé la formule "Lumos". Il avait eu l'horreur de sa vie en voyant que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient enfermés dans les cachots. Il avait reconnu l'endroit grâce à la fraicheur glacée qu'il avait découverte lors de ses retenues avec le professeur Snape. Ron n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom d'Harry et surtout celui d'Hermione qui n'était pas présente. Était-elle morte ? C'était le rêve le plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Tout semblait si réel. Et si c'était possible ? Qu'il perde tous ses amis par sa faute ? Ce serait sa fin ! Et depuis tous ses rêves furent réalisés depuis le voile et Harry était vraiment inquiet mais ne voulait pas du tout le dire à Dumbledore.

"Crack"

Harry se retourna et vit Ludovic avec son petit déjeuner sur un plateau. Il n'avait pasvraiment faim surtout après avoir fait ce rêve mais il se força tout de même à manger.

Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers son armoire et choisit une petite chemise bleue et un pantalon noir. Il descendit vers les cuisines, où il entendit des voix.

- Maître Sangi je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi Albus!

Harry, curieux, s'approcha donc de la porte pour pouvoir entendre ce que les adultes racontaient.

- Je crois que votre petit-fils est réveillé et attend derrière la porte Albus.

Harry sursauta

Oups ! Il venait de se faire prendre.

Pov Harry

Nouvelle Personnalité en marche ! Je souris d'un air innocent à mon Grand-P'pa.

- Bonjour grand-P'pa

- Bonjour Mathew. Bien dormi ?

- Non !

- Tu as mangé? Me demande-t-il

Je le regarde.Il a l'air inquiet et je vois qu'il a oublié ma petite scène d'hier. Je lui fais un sourire innocent. Même s'il m'a caché beaucoup de choses depuis ma première année et bien je l'aime beaucoup.

- Oui j'ai mangé. Mais pas tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins tu as mangé.

- Mathew je te présente le maître Sangi

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour!

- Il faut que je te dise que le maître Sangi est un de mes grands amis et je lui fais pleinement confiance. Il sait qui tu es vraiment Mathew, alorsil n'y a aucun problème là-dessus. Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard cette année.

Je regarde mon directeur avec stupeur. Non seulement je ne verrai plus mes amis, mais je ne pourrai même pas aller à Poudlard ! Ils vont tous me croire mort. À moins que ça ne soit ce qu'il souhaite ?

Je prends une mine boudeuse.

- Allons! Tu pourras les revoir quand tous les dangers seront levés. Ne t'inquiète donc pas! Tu n'y penseras même pas tellement tu travailleras.

- Où est ce que je vais aller?

- Tu vivras chez le maître Sangi pendant un an environ pour apprendre mieux l'art de la magie. Tu verras sans doute un des professeurs de Poudlard qui viendra apporter son aide à Maître Sangi pour une matière qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment.Mais il y aura beaucoup de changements et il n'est pas certain que tu y resteras une année entière.

Je suis vraiment maudit ou quoi?

- Quand est-ce que je pars? Demandai-je d'un ton grave pour démontrer mon abattement.

- Tout de suite. Vas faire tes bagages, tu peux aussi utiliser la magie.

- Merci.

Je remonte les escaliers et me rends dans ma chambre ensuite. J'enlève tout ce qui appartient à Dudley de la valise et y mets tous mes nouveaux vêtements sorciers comme Moldus.

Je me demande qui est le professeur qui viendra me voir en espérant que ce ne soit pas celui auquel je pense... Pas SNAPE ! Je vous en prie, pas lui. Oh, je verrai bien.

Je réduis donc mes valises et je prends la cage d'Hedwige même si je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne me la laissera pas car elle est bien trop voyante. Elle doit être en sécurité chez les Weasley. Au moins là-bas, elle est libre.

- Mathew je crois que tu ne seras pas obligé d'amener la cage d'Hedwige.

Qu'est ce que je disais?

Je dépose donc la cage d'un air triste.

- Où est ma chouette?

- Chez les Weasley.

- Merci.

- Tu vas prendre le portoloin.

Je le regarde. Non mais, je crois qu'il ne doit pas savoir que je déteste les portoloins ! Je secoue la tête. Je préfère de loin la poudre de cheminette, c'est beaucoup plus sûr !

- C'est le seul moyen d'aller à cet endroit sans transplaner. Mais tu vas apprendre à transplaner avec maître Sangi...

Je souris. Chouette je vais apprendre à transplaner et en plus je n'ai même pas encore l'âge.

Je prends le portoloin sans me poser de questions. Quand j'arrive dans l'endroit désigné, je reste bouche bée tellement c'est grand !

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3

Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites? Des reviews please pour me le dire... j'ai changé quelques petites choses dans ce chapitre… : )

Dark alinou


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 4

Le château est vraiment immense, bien plus que Poudlard. Je suis Maître Sangi dans le Hall. J'entends des voix derrière de grandes portes qui s'ouvrent sur des salles de classe, alors que nous sommes encore en été. En espérant, que je ne sois pas obligé de suivre les cours sous cette chaleur. Nous passons devant de grands escaliers qui montent en spirale. Au fond du hall, quatre escaliers se présentent devant nous. Maître Sangi emprunte le premier sur notre droite.

Il marche tellement vite que j'ai du mal à le suivre. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, un simple couloir se présente devant nous. Il est rempli de portes dont je me demande ce qu'elles cachent.

Nous tournons sur notre droite et avançons tout au fond du couloir. Il y a un autre escalier que le maître monte. En haut de cet escalier, je découvre une porte en bois d'un brun foncé avec des petits symboles incrustés tout autour. Le maître murmure une incantation et la porte s'ouvre. Je remarque à ce moment qu'il n'y a aucune poignée.

- Matthew avant de te montrer ta chambre, il faut que je te parle.

- D'accord...

Je m'assieds dès que le maître Sangi m'y invite. Je regarde autour de moi pour me familiariser avec l'endroit. Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, c'est que tout ici me semble beaucoup plus grand qu'à Poudlard. Même ce bureau est plus grand que celui de Dumbledore. Il y a plein d'étagères avec des milliers de livre autour de nous, ah si Hermione était là … Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'elle les lise tous ? J'aperçois un gros chat noir, non, non, en fait, ce n'est pas un chat mais une panthère. Elle s'approche de moi dangereusement mais je reste immobile. Elle arrive près de moi et je me raidis. Elle me renifle, me regarde, probablement pour évaluer si je représente un danger ou non. Puis elle repart s'asseoir auprès de son maître qui la flatte avant de commencer à m'expliquer comment me tenir devant un maître...

- Cette panthère s'appelle Ranashka. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des siècles et elle m'aide à surveiller l'école et la protéger. Bon, il y a une manière qu'il faut que tu tiennes devant un maître et le premier mois nous ne t'en tiendrons pas rigueur puisque tu es nouveau. Premièrement, il ne faut pas argumenter, ni regarder en face, surtout pas les défier sinon tu seras pris dans un duel qui pourrait te blesser fortement. Le corps enseignant est ici pour vous discipliner et vous rendre plus fort face à votre destin. Deuxièmement, il ne faut jamais être en retard à vos cours. Ceci te donnerait une semaine ou plus de punition que choisira ton maître de classe. Troisièmement, fais toujours tes devoirs correctement. Rien de très grave n'arriverait en cas contraire, mais cela te pénaliserait. Aussi, les cours ne commenceront qu'au mois de Septembre donc les vacances sont toujours d'actualité.

Et pour finir, il y aura un professeur de ton ancienne école qui viendra t'enseigner une matière que nous ne possédons pas ici.

Je me demande bien laquelle.

Le professeur Dumbledore t'a acheté tous les manuels dont tu as besoin et tu auras tout le temps de les lire.

Je prends donc les cinq livres qu'il me tend.

1- Comment devenir animagus.

2- La magie sans baguette

3- La médicomagie et sorts de guérison.

4- La Magie et les éléments naturels

5- La magie blanche et la magie noire

En voyant les titres, j'ai envie d'apprendre au plus vite.

-Maintenant je vais te mener à ta chambre.

Je sors à la suite du maître et de Ranashka

Nous passons devant les escaliers qui nous avaient menés ici et nous tournons sur la droite. Maître Sangi s'arrête devant la troisième porte à gauche. Sur la porte il y avait une peinture d'un cobra dont les yeux scintillent dans l'obscurité du couloir…

« Il faut que tu choisisses un mot de passe. Tu peux le dire en fourchelangue ou normalement. À présent, je vais te laisser. Installe-toi confortablement et je t'enverrai un elfe de maison pour qu'il te conduise dans la grande salle pour souper (dîner pour les français). »

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Je pense au mot de passe. C'est certain, je le choisis en fourchelangue.

« Amitié »

Et la porte s'ouvrit……

Alors comment vous trouvez ?... Reviews please!

Dark alinou


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient seulement le maître Sangi et les autres professeur de l'école et l'école elle-même de maître sangi J ... Mais Harry, Severus,Dumbledore et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ouinnnnn... :( sniff…

Chapitre 5

Wow! La chambre est magnifique. Les couleurs sont sombres, comme je les aime et le lit est gigantesque.

Il y a une armoire au fond, une cheminée avec un pot qui contient sûrement de la poudre de cheminette, un bureau situé non loin du lit et plusieurs objets de décoration.

Cette chambre, je l'adore déjà et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir y dormir.

« Crack »

Un elfe de maison apparait devant moi et me regarde de haut en bas comme m'analysant et je sus qu'elle connaissait mon identité.

- Cookie va vous amener à la grande salle jeune maître. Je serai votre elfe de maison pour toutes les années à venir et je suis vraiment contente de vous servir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Cookie sera toujours là pour vous et je sais qui vous êtes réellement. Je le garderai pour moi.

- Merci Cookie. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde tu sais et je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles maître d'accord? Appelle-moi Matthew.

- heu… d'accord Matthew.

- Parfait.

Je lui souris et la suis dans les nombreux couloirs du collège de maître sangi.

Fin du Pov De Matthew.

Matthew suivit donc Cookie dans les immenses corridors. Il examina attentivement le décor pour avoir des points de repères afin de ne pas trop se perdre.

Arrivés en bas, des bruits de voix se firent entendre. Matthew(Harry) était nerveux. Il se demandait si ici aussi il existait des rivalités.

Cookie amena son jeune maître dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se tut et regarda Harry. Puis ils retournèrent à leur assiette comme si de rien n'était. Cookie l'emmena où étaient assis des élèves de première année, aux tables rondes.

- Bonjour. Je vous présente mon jeune maître Matthew Alberthfort Dumbledore.

Harry regarda les élèves assis autour de la table. À droite, se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés qui atteignaient ses épaules. Il possédait également des yeux bleus éclatants. À sa Droite, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux longs couleur or qui avait des yeux marron. À la gauche du garçon aux cheveux noirs, il y avait un autre garçon avec des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds clairs. À côté de celui- ci, se trouvait la jumelle de la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés, sauf que cette jeune fille avait des cheveux courts.

Chacun se présenta. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se nommait Jimmy, la jeune fille assise près de lui Amanda, sa sœur jumelle Joëlle et l'autre garçon Maxime.

Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec eux tandis que Cookie fit apparaître devant son maître un souper grandiose.

- Tu ne vas pas à Poudlard ? demanda Maxime, le plus curieux du groupe.

- Non. Je crois que mon grand-père s'inquiète pour moi. Poudlard est sujet aux attaques de Vous-savez-qui.

Harry crut bon de ne pas prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bonne raison de t'envoyer ici.

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

- Est-ce que tu vas commencer les cours tout de suite? demanda Amanda.

- Non. Je suis supposé les commencer au mois de septembre... Mais il faut que je lise les livres de première année.

- Ouais, trop cool l'été.

- Tout à fait.

Harry, après avoir fini son assiette, s'excusa donc auprès de ses nouveaux camarades et se dirigea vers sa chambre au bout d'un des couloirs. Il se sentit suivi mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit que la panthère de maître Sangi et n'y fit pas attention.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre il prit le livre sur les animagis et commença à le lire.

C'était très intéressant, mais extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Pour la première étape, il fallait trouver l'animal en lui. Pour y parvenir, il devait se mettre en transe, suivre les flux magiques et l'animal apparaîtrait.

Une information le surprit. Le livre disait qu'une personne pouvait se transformer en trois ou plus animaux. La personne pouvait également avoir le choix de prendre l'un d'entre eux, dépendant la situation où il se situait. Harry décida qu'après déjeuner (petit déjeuner pour francophones) il irait dans le parc et pratiquerait.

Mais pour l'instant il était épuisé par le voyage et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas encore le soir il s'endormit.

Rêve

Harry était dans une forêt éclairée d'une lumière blanche éclatante. Au milieu de la forêt, quatre animaux y étaient. Un lion, un phénix, un dragon et un serpent. Harry s'approcha d'eux.

Le serpent se leva sur sa queue et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Maîtreeeeeeeeeee nousssss ssssseronss tessss animagissssssss.

- CCCCa veut dire que je ne suissssssss pas obligé d'aller en transsssse?

- Bien sssssûr que ssssssi, sssssssssauf que tu esss déjà au courant de quels animaux il s'agit.

- D'accord.

Harry alla auprès du phénix. Il le trouvait aussi magnifique que celui de Dumbledore. Le lion était également sublime et d'une majesté apparente. Quand Harry s'approcha de l'aigle, celui-ci se posa sur son épaule sans lui faire de mal. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lorsque l'aigle termina son inspection de l'esprit du jeune homme, il s'envola.

Après, Harry erra dans la forêt telle une âme perdue. Il observa les lucioles voler dans une magnifique clairière près d'un cours d'eau et une heure plus tard il entendit DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Harry sauta dans son lit. « Qui a mis ce réveil! Si c'est Cookie, je vais devoir lui parler franchement! »

Le cadran était maintenant en mille morceaux par terre et Harry s'en contrefichait.

Il avait dormi jusqu'au matin. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et il en était heureux.

Le jeune maître doit se réveiller! Maître Sangi l'attend pour lui présenter la personne de Poudlard.

Harry grommela et se leva. Il prit une douche et mit un t-shirt blanc et une paire de short bleu qui lui allait très bien. Il suivit donc Cookie dans les couloirs pour aller dans le bureau du Maître Sangi.

L'elfe ne fut pas obligé de dire le mot de passe : la porte s'était ouverte d'elle même et Harry se figea d'horreur.

POV D'HARRY

Non ! NON! Non ! Je veux mourir! Pas lui! Je pars de Poudlard et je l'ai toujours dans mes pattes! Non pas Rogue! Je suis maudis! Je vous hais Professeur Dumbledore!

- Tiens, tiens Potter! Comme vous avez changé! Se moqua Severus.

Je ne répondis aucunement à cette attaque verbale et ne fit que m'asseoir dans le fauteuil rouge du bureau.

- Bon je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de vous présenter.

Non, c'est certain que vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous présenter, on se connaît trop bien. Je le déteste et il me déteste.

J'aurais dû rester couché dans mon lit ce matin! Je te maudis Cookie de m'avoir réveillé.

- Bon, aujourd'hui je voulais juste vous présenter. Professeur vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard. Ah oui! Vous commencerez dans la première semaine de Septembre.

- D'accord.

- Au revoir Severus.

Je reste silencieux. Je ne vais certainement pas lui parler à lui. Le maître Sangi me fixe à nouveau dès que Rogue disparaît par le biais de la cheminée.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit. vous vous détestez cordialement.

- Oui depuis ma première année. C'est lui qui a commencé donc je ne me vois pas faire les premiers pas.

- Donc si je comprends bien, si lui s'excuse de tout, vous lui pardonnerez. Mais s'il ne le fait pas vous le détesterez toujours.

- Vous avez parfaitement déduit ce que je pensais.

- Bon nous devrions souhaiter un miracle murmura le maître Sangi.

- Bon tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

- Maître Sangi ?

- Oui !

- Est ce que je pourrais lire mes livres dans le parc? Je préférerais le faire dehors.

- Oui bien sûr, mais je veux que Cookie t'accompagne.

- D'accord.

- Si tu vois Rannaska dans le coin ne t'inquiète pas elle fait sa garde.

- Merci!

- Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi.

Je sors enfin de ce bureau maudit depuis ce matin, à cause de Rogue.

Je vais chercher mes livres et ma baguette. Je sors à l'extérieur suivi toujours par Cookie.

Fin du Pov d'Harry

Harry commença donc à s'entraîner pour être en avance sur ses cours et la journée passa très vite.

Fin du chapitre 5 alors comment avez trouvez ? Moi j'ai aimé beaucoup l'écrire ce chapitre. Reviews please...J'ai rajouté quelques petites choses : ) vous me dites ce que vous en pensez?

Dark alinou


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Harry se dirigea vers le Hall pour ensuite aller vers la grande salle et Cookie le servit de ses plats préférés.

Le courrier était distribué de la même façon qu'à Poudlard. Un Grand Duc vint lui apporter le Daily Prophete et cela ne fut pas une grande surprise de voir en grand titre : LE SURVIVANT DISPARU OU MORT?

Harry lit un bout de l'article qui l'intéressait le plus.

_La famille Weasley est très bouleversée. Ils ont découvert que le jeune Potter avait disparu. Le plus jeune garçon des Weasley, Ronald est très inquiet et ainsi que sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. _

_Personne ne sait où il est ? Et tout le monde a peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait-il capturé pour le torturer et ainsi le tuer par la suite? Est-ce que le monde va connaître enfin le bonheur de vivre sans la peur d'être tué par un mage noir?_

Harry leva les yeux du journal pour regarder les visages des autres. Tous étaient scandalisés et parlaient à voix basse.

Les camarades de table d'Harry étaient étrangement silencieux Ils ne disaient rien. Harry leur posa une question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la disparition du survivant?

Ils le regardèrent et restèrent silencieux.

Harry qui attendait leur réponse regardait ses camarades et sut qu'ils étaient sous le choc. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais allait le découvrir.

Ils commencèrent tous à manger.

Dans une maison très sombre un des sorciers les plus dangereux des temps, lisait le Daily Prophete et quand il lut l'article au complet tout ce qu'on entendit était:

AHGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un petit bonhomme accourut. Il eut un Doloris.

Peter donne-moi ton bras toute suite.

Pettigrow donna son bras droit à son maître et celui-ci posa son doigt dessus, touchant la marque des ténèbres pour appeler ses mangemorts.

Lucius Malfoy était à table et lisait le journal. Un sourire éclaira son visage, fait rare pour un Malfoy. Potter capturé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Puis il sentit sa marque le brûler.

Dans un cachot Severus sirotait son thé à la menthe. Il lisait lui aussi le journal. Seulement, lui n'était pas surpris. Pas comme certaines familles devaient l'être en ce moment précis. Il savait qu'Harry était en sécurité. Loin des personnes qu'il aimait et " détestait".

Dans le même château, mais dans le bureau du directeur, Mc Gonagall et **Flitwick **étaient très inquiets.

- Albus, il faut le retrouver au plus vite, s'écria Mc Gonagall.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère. Je m'en charge moi –même. J'ai déjà quelques personnes dans l'affaire.

- Qui ? demanda Flitwick

- Des aurors de confiance.

- Tonks.

- Oui. Et Remus.

- Remus n'est pas un Auror, dit Flitwick.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il m'a offert son aide. Confirma Albus. Ce qui était tout à fait faux. Il n'avait pas encore demandé aux deux concernés mais connaissait déjà leurs réponses.

- Vous avez accepté? Questionna Mc Gonagall.

- Oui. Pourquoi?

-C'est parce qu'il est un loup garou! Il peut être un danger! s'écria Flitwick.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'a aucune importance. Il avait besoin d'une occupation. Il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus et ne veut pas en perdre une autre. Expliqua Albus, en parlant d'Harry.

- Vous voulez dire que Sirius et Remus sortaient ensemble? Supposa Flitwick

- Absolument. Affirma Le directeur.

Mcgonagall et Flitwick ne furent pas trop choqués mais très étonnés. Rémus et Sirius étaient des personnes très différentes. Rémus était calme, tandis que Sirius était très dynamique et farceur.

Ne soyez pas si surpris. Rémus et Sirius ont toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre.

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Mon dieu ! Dobby doit faire quelque chose pour Mr. Potter! Il doit le retrouver! Avant qu'il ne soit tué!

Au nouveau collège d'Harry, les plus âgés étaient inquiets. Harry avait même entendu une conversation entre professeurs.

-Vous croyez que nous sommes perdus? demanda un professeur.

- Non. J'ai entendu parler de ses exploits quand il est entré à Poudlard. Il a survécu à plusieurs attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui, répliqua une autre.

- Certes. Mais s'ils l'ont tué, nous somme perdus, contredit l'homme.

- Certainement. Acquiesça la femme.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Tout le monde comptait sur lui! Et lui ignorait totalement comment détruire ce monstre.

Il souhaita bonne après midi à ses camarades puis il retourna au parc où Cookie l'attendait déjà avec ses livres. Il la remercia. Ensuite il essaya d'entrer en transe.

C'était incroyable! Il adorait entrer en transe. C'était magnifique. C'était un festival de couleurs digne des plus grands feux d'artifices. Des milliers de fils s'entremêlaient et se croisaient.

Il suivit un des fils les plus sombres qui montra un de ses animaux, le serpent, et ainsi de suite.

Harry espérait qu'il Voldemort. Tandis que le serpent pourrait mordre le lord. Il pourrait utiliser le phénix pour lui lancer des flammes et l'aigle lui promettait une douce vengeance contre Pettigrow.

Harry ouvrit le livre sur un passage qui lui semblait important de savoir.

_Si le sorcier est très puissant, il peut faire conserver plusieurs de ses animagis voire même tous. Mais le sorcier doit dépenser beaucoup d'énergie… _

Dans une maison sombre, les mangemorts étaient tous regroupés devant leur maître et attendaient patiemment de savoir la raison de la réunion imprévue.

- Comme vous l'avez probablement tous lu dans la Daily Prophete, Harry Potter a disparu. Où? Je l'ignore mais je sais que le vieux fou l'a caché. Et peut-être même dans un endroit où ce satané gamin pourrait devenir plus puissant. Je vous ordonne de me le rapportez sain et sauf. La personne qui remplira cette tâche sera récompensée au-delà de tous ses rêves.

Vous pouvez disposez.

Severus était dans ses pensées. Il fallait à tout prix qui aille avertir Dumbledore de ce problème. Il transplana à Pré-au-lard.

Il se dirigea immédiatement au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en train de flatter les plumes de son phénix tout en étant dans ses pensées.

- Alors Severus, il y a quelque chose de nouveau?

- Oui, Voldemort a envoyé des personnes à la recherche de Potter. À vrai dire, tout le monde est à sa recherche. Et si je ne donne aucune information je suis fait. Répondit Severus.

-Je vois. Le problème est épineux mais rien qui ne peut se régler. J'enverrai un double d'Harry en Russie. Tu diras l'y avoir aperçu alors que tu t'y rendais, Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

- D'accord qu'est-ce que vous ferez s'il le capture?

- Il va y avoir du monde pour le protéger. Je ne peux pas nous en dire plus. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

- D'accord, dit-il à contre-cœur.

- C'est tout Severus?

- Oui pour le moment, ah oui, puisque demain c'est samedi, je vais aller voir ma cousine en Russie donc, vous pourriez peut-être envoyer le double et je construirai un plan.

- C'est d'accord. Passez une bonne fin de semaine, Severus.

- Vous aussi professeur.

Severus alla donc se préparer dans son appartement en pensant au plan qu'il pourrait donner au Lord.

Harry ne s'avait absolument pas quoi faire après sa transe. Il avait finit de lire tout ces livres et regardait maintenantle paysage.

Il était magnifique, le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages qui cachaient partiellement le soleil chaud de l'été et le parc qui est d'un violet étrange.

Alors Harry pensa à ce qu'il allait faire cette semaine.

- Matthew, il est l'heure d'aller dîner, il est dix-sept heure, s'exclama Cookie.

- Allons-y, alors.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le château.

Tous étaient dans la grande salle, le maître Sangi n'était pas là à sa place Ranashka y était et regardait les élèves.

Harry n'avait pas tellement faim mais Cookie lui mit quand même une assiette et il mangea, mais très peu, sous l'œil inquiétant de ses amis.

- Mathew est-ce que tu veux faire une partie de Quidditch? demanda Jimmy

- Nous avons le droit d'avoir des balais?

- Oui, est-ce que tu en as un? demanda Amanda.

Dumbledore ne lui avait pas précisez s'il avait le droit à son balais ou pas alors il l'avait laissé à son manoir. Il décida qu'il devrait lui demander de le lui renvoyé.

- Zut, il faut avoir notre propre balais et je suppose que personne voudrait t'en prêter un.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

- Attends, je peux lui prêter le mien je vais étudier le test de magie sans baguette qu'ont va avoir Lundi prochain. Dit Joëlle

Mathew la remercia et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer sa lui ferait du bien de voler un peu.

Aujourd'hui on était le 5 Septembre et Matthew commençait par le cours de magie sans baguette.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Cookie le suivit en tenant ces livres et Harry déjeuna.

Après avoir terminer de manger, il suivit ses camarades de classe jusqu'à la classe où avait lieu son cours.

Dans le Poudlard Express

Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux dans le dernier compartiment, ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux pour Harry, alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et ils virent que c'était leur ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

- Tiens, mister Potter n'est pas là, ricana Malfoy. Il s'est fait avoir pas l'oncle Voldy?

- La ferme, la fouine.

- Finalement, ça va faire du bien de plus le voir.

- La ferme, je te dis Malfoy, s'énerva Ron, tout rouge.

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un Weasley.

Alors Draco retourna d'où il venait, accompagné par ses deux gardes.

- J'espère qu'Harry va bientôt revenir, soupira Ron

- Moi aussi Ron, je l'espère.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre Sept

Harry écoutait attentivement son professeur de magie sans baguette. Quelque uns d'entre eux avaient déjà fait de la magie sans baguette. Mais lui n'en n'avait jamais fait.

- Essayez encore une autre fois. Lumos est le premier sort que nous apprenonscar c'est un des plus simples.

Harry se concentra sur le milieu de sa main droite.

- Lumos.

À la place de la lumière légèrement jaunâtre qui apparaissait habituellement à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, ce fut une flamme qui apparut au creux de sa main.

- Bravo, Monsieur Dumbledore, c'est un très bon commencement.

' Comment ça un très bon commencement! Ce n'est pas assez une flamme.' Pensa rageusement Harry.

Harry sortit de la classe. Il décida d'aller pratiquer d'autres sorts pour pouvoir atteindre un meilleur niveau.

Il alla à son deuxième cours du matin. Celui de Potions avec Severus Snape. Ils allaient faire cours dans sa chambre. Maître Sangi avait rajouté un laboratoire dans la chambre d'Harry.

Ce qui était parfait, c'était que Harry possédait une cheminée et que Severus pourrait ainsi arriver par là sans être remarqué.

- Bonjour professeur Snape.

- Bonjour Mr.Potter

Un silence se fit. Harry était stressé à l'idée de faire une potion.

- Bien Mr.Potter. Nous allons commencer à faire du véritaserum. Les septièmes années vont l'apprendre dans quelques semaines.

Snape fit apparaître une table avec les ingrédients et les consignes sur le tableau placé en face de la dite table.

-Je vous donne une heure et demie pour faire la potion. Seul.

Harry était effrayé de rater sa potion. Il respira profondément et regarda le tableau.

- Qu'allez-vous faire durant ce temps? demanda Harry

- Lire et vous observer Potter.

Harry commença donc à lire les ingrédients et débuta la préparation.

Une heure et demie plus tard, par un miracle soudain, Harry avait réussi à faire la potion. Elle semblait correcte et avait la couleur exacte.

Harry était fier de lui et il attendait le commentaire qu'allait faire son professeur de potion

- Excellent Potter, je savais que vous n'étiez pas un cas désespéré.

C'était mieux que rien. De plus il savait qu'il avait réussi à impressionner son professeur.

- J'aimerai que vous me donniez une dissertation d'une longueur d'un parchemin. Vous m'écrirez tout ce que vous savez de cette potion.

' Je me demande à quoi il peut ressembler musclé, avec une peau un peu bronzée et assez grand. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça maintenant puisqu'il est "supposé" être un élève de première année? Mais j'aimerais quand même le voir juste un instant en vrai. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose contre cette potion.' pensa severus.

Fin du chapitre 7

Ce chapitre est resté un peu le même sauf que j'ai re structuré certaines phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens… j'espère que la fics est mieux que l'autre... : ) reviews please

Dark alinou

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling

Nda: JE FAIS LA FICS CO-ÉCRITE MAINTENANT AVEC PANTHERE ELLE EST AUSSI MA CORRECTRICE ALORS POUR CE CHAPITRE LES REVIEWS SONT RÉSERVÉ À ELLE OKI ET JE TE REMERCIE BEAUCOUP DE FAIRE LA FICS CO-ÉCRITE...


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Rien nous appartiens tous est a Jk rowling snif : (

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sa nous fait super plaisir alors voila la suite et je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews …

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Mais à son plus grand malheur, il ne trouva pas la formule ni l'antidote. Ce qu'il savait c'était que la potion était inventée par Dumbledore donc suivant sa logique, seul Dumbledore avait l'antidote. Mais Severus ne se voyait pas aller demander au sorcier l'antidote rien que pour le plaisir de voir Potter en vrai. De son côté le vieux sorcier était fier de lui. Il connaissait l'attirance physique que Severus avait pour son protégé. Il savait que Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme son père et qu'il était intrigué par le maître des potions. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi Severus et pas quelqu'un d'autre pour lui donner ces cours. Après son cours, il retourna à sa chambre où il sentit à nouveau la présence de la panthère derrière lui. Il rentra précipitamment et décida de se remettre en transe. Il vit une fois encore les fils et la forêt réapparaîtrent. Ses animagus étaient toujours là. Le phénix, le serpent, le lion et l'aigle (1) étaient au milieu de la clairière. Le lion prit la parole :

« Tu te demandes sans doute qui de nous 4 tu vas garder. Et bien nous sommes ici pour t'annoncer que tu pourras prendre nos 4 formes. »

Harry n'était pas très surprit il était quand même un sorcier très puissant.

- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi alors que tous les sorciers n'ont le choix que pour 1 ou 2 voire 3 si il est puissant. Et bien parce que tu es puissant et que tu aura besoin de nous 4. Nous avons décidé de faire à nouveau une exception. Expliqua l'aigle.

- Comment ça à nouveau ? demanda Harry.

- Le premier sorcier à qui nous avons concédé cet honneur fut Merlin. Tu es le second, expliqua le phénix d'une voix chantante.

- Comment !

- C'est ainsi ! Ne te pose pas de questions inutiles ! Siffla le serpent.

- Bien à partir de maintenant, lorsque tu te mettras en transe, tu rencontreras un seul d'entre nous. Tu devras apprendre à nous connaître et tu devras apprendre chaque détail qui nous caractérise. Par exemple, si tu rencontres le phénix, tu devras te souvenir de son chant, de sa grâce au vol… puis lorsque tu seras incollable en ce qui concerne ton premier animal, tu pourra commencer la phase de transformation mais le problème étant que durant cette phase, tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec tes autres animagus au risque de les mélanger et de te retrouver avec une créature mi- phénix, mi-aigle ou autres, dit le lion.

- Maintenant tu dois partir et tu ne pourras refaire une transe que demain, imposa le phénix.

- Ais-je le choix ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse que tout le monde décide à sa place.

- Non, siffla le serpent en se mettant à sa hauteur en posture d'attaque. »

Harry ne recula pas, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien faire. Il soutint le regard vif et perçant du serpent qui fit de même. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence alors que le serpent et Harry faisaient toujours leur duel psychique. Le serpent activa alors un de ces pouvoirs et Harry fut pris d'un mal de tête égalant à la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il ne faiblit pas pour autant et au contraire son regard fut plus déterminé que jamais. Le serpent était étonné mais le cacha vite avant même que Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Il se déroula un peu plus prenant de la hauteur et dominant Harry. Harry leva les yeux et s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa peur quand le serpent pris une posture plus menaçante encore. Le serpent courba la tête, siffla et dévoila ses crocs pointus contenant du venin mortel. Quand il attaqua, Harry se pencha en arrière (comme dans matrix) et le reptile manqua sa cible. S'en suivit des attaques et esquives allant à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Harry lui ne se sentait pas trop rassuré et bizarrement il se sentait dans son élément, comme un poisson dans l'eau, ou un oiseau volant dans le ciel. Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter les attaques sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait des flips arrières ou avant et d'autres figures de gym qu'il n'avait jamais apprises. Ce fut l'aigle qui arrêta le combat d'un coup de bec sur la tête plate du serpent qui fut étourdit. Le reptile lança un regard assassin à l'aigle tandis que celui de Harry était un mélange de soulagement et de colère. Le serpent s'excusa vite fait devant le regard de ces condisciples.

« Excuse-moi Potter, je me suis laissé emporté par mon orgueil. »

Harry le regarda stupéfait par son changement radical puis s'excusa à son tour :

« Désolé aussi. »

- Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné, avoua le reptile.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Où as-tu appris à esquiver comme ça ? Renchérit le phénix.

- Comment ça où est-ce que j'ai appris à me battre comme ça ? demanda Harry.

- Ces flips, ces sauts …! S'exclama le lion.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ignore complètement comment tu as appris ces figures ?cria l'aigle.

- Mais quelles figures ? s'écria Harry. »

Ils étaient tous confus et tout d'un coup Harry se sentait regagner son corps. Il eût juste le temps de dire « au revoir » qu'il disparaissait petit à petit. Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était allongé sur son lit avec des serviettes sur le front et plusieurs potions sur la table de chevet. Il pensa tout d'abord à Rogue mais écarta rapidement cette idée. Mais à son étonnement, c'était bel et bien Rogue qui veillait sur lui. Il lui serrait la main presque tendrement et Rogue lui jetait un regard inquiet. Quand il vit que son élève était réveillé, il retira vivement sa main et son regard changea. Du chaleureux et tendre, ils étaient passés du dur, froid et qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que le mépris et le dégoût. Harry n'était pas sûr si le fait d'avoir vu Rogue gentil était un effet de son imagination ou bien si c'était un effet secondaire des transes d'avoir des hallucinations. Rogue se disait lui « vite ! Partir ! ». Mais son sarcasme reprit le dessus et il dit ironiquement :

« Est-ce que sa majesté Potter va enfin daigner se lever et aller en cours ? »

Harry lui fut déçu d'être accueillit aussi froidement par le maître des potions qu'il pensait être plus gentil au final. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il trouvait son professeur attirant. Des longues mains blanches d'aristocrates qui pourraient lui faire découvrir les sommets du plaisir, des yeux obsidiennes où il pouvait rester plongé des siècles, un corps mince et musclé que ses habits noirs cachait. Tout cela compensait largement son visage au nez crochu et son teint blafard. De son côté, Severus pensait que Potter ressemblait terriblement à un ange, un ange démoniaque certes mais un ange quand même. Des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, un petit nez qui donnait envie d'être embrassé, un corps à damner les dieux eux-mêmes, un corps qui réclamait milles caresses, un corps sur lequel n'importe quel saint se serait volontiers jeté dessus, des cheveux d'un noir de jais à l'aspect si doux et soyeux et surtout des magnifiques yeux émeraudes où on pouvait lire toutes sortes de choses. Un visage qu'il avait tant haï autrefois mais que maintenant il bénissait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait l'antidote, pour pouvoir revoir cet être qui le faisait rêver chaque nuit dans son sommeil. Certes maintenant avec ces cheveux blonds et ses yeux à la mode 100 Dumbledore, il avait un tout autre charme, mais il était toujours aussi attirant. Alors que Rogue était perdu dans la contemplation de l'ange se trouvant devant lui, Harry lui répondit tout aussi froidement :

« J'aimerai beaucoup mais si vous vouliez bien sortir de ma chambre pour me laisser me changer ? »

Il avait en effet retiré son tee-shirt et mit un short moulant à la place de son jean qui lui donnait trop chaud. Severus se retourna laissant Harry se changer. Harry se releva mal à l'aise et prit ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait déjà détourné le regard et le reluqué discrètement. Il pensa : « Heureusement que cette potion n'a pas modifié son physique ! Mais regardez moi cette paire de fesses ! Miam ! On en mangera ! Et son torse ! Oh ! Mayde !mayde ! Vite penser à autre chose! Dumbledore et Mcgonnagal tous les 2 nus et en train de … ! ouf ça va mieux ! Note pour moi-même : gardez cette méthode pour la prochaine fois que je pense à Harry…. »

(Nous laissons Severus et ses pensées lubriques)

Harry revint correctement habillé et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Là Severus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que devait-il lui répondre ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling…

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Il s'était piégé lui même en venant le voir. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire « Salut Potter je suis venu te rendre simplement visite, je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien et maintenant que j'ai la preuve que tu vas bien ». Après ça, s'en aller, non, il devait trouver mieux que cela et mon dieu, il était "sexy".

Severus retint son souffle, il avait perdu son ton froid et ne trouva rien à dire correctement. Tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir était un bégaiement (voilà un petit extrait).

- J...je...suis ve..nu pour...

Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération et regarda Harry.

- Je suis là pour savoir si vous aviez terminé votre devoir.

- Pourquoi, vous avez déjà terminé toutes vos corrections et vous voulez autre chose à faire ? dit Harry sur un ton moqueur.

- Potter vous n'êtes qu'un petit insolent.

" Merde, pensa Harry. » Pendant un instant, il aurait pu croire voir encore de la tendresse ou du moins de la gentillesse mais rien, cela le rendait malade parce qu'il était sûr que jamais son professeur de potion serait gentil avec lui.

- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille en cours, dit Harry. Oh ! J'ai terminé le devoir que vous m'avez donné, pourtant cela ne fait que quelques heures que j'ai eu votre cours.

- Alors, puis-je l'avoir ?

- Oui, il est sur mon bureau.

- Bien, Potter. »

Harry alla à la porte quand il mit la main sur la poignée, il se retourna brusquement vers Snape.

« - Ca vous ennuierait d'être gentil des fois? »

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Severus eût le regard triste. Gentil, comment pouvait-il être gentil? Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il était gentil avec le survivant, il était mort, surtout si c'était Voldemort qui le découvrait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme cours déjà ? Ah oui ! Celui d'animagus ! Il se dirigea vers la troisième porte à gauche dans le hall et ouvrit la porte.

Tous les élèves étaient présents et ils étaient tous en transe. Il regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il était en retard de 15 minutes.

- Mr Dumbledore, vous êtes en retard d'un quart d'heure. Vous aurez une retenue avec votre professeur de potion demain soir à 8 heures précise.

" Merde, même ici j'ai des retenues avec Rogue ! mmmm... peut-être que j' aurai plus de révélations à propos de mon cher professeur de potion. Merci cher professeur Ricky !(1)"

Harry s'assit et se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en transe, ces animagus lui avait bien dit de ne pas revenir. Il se leva et alla le dire au professeur.

« - Bon d'accord, Mr Dumbledore. Je vous propose de faire autres choses comme la magie sans baguette.

- Merci professeur ! »

Alors durant tout le cours, il fit des exercices de magie sans baguette sans l'aide de personne et une demi heure plus tard le cours s'était terminé.

Il alla à son prochain cours qui était celui de créatures magiques. En sortant il vit Amanda qui allait la même place que lui et il l'a rejoignit.

« - Hey, Amanda ! ça va?

- Oui et toi?

- Super bien. Heu! C'est quelle créature qu'il nous montre?

- Je ne sais pas, le cours de Créatures magiques ouvre seulement en septembre. Le professeur n'est pas là le mois d'août, il prend des vacances. Et nous les premières années, nous avons commencé bien avant.

- Ah, ok.

Ils allèrent rejoindre la classe. Harry fut vraiment impressionné, des pupitres avaient été installé à l'extérieur, les pupitres étaient entourés de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, elles faisaient le tour des pieds de la table et de la chaise. Harry trouva cela magnifique surtout les fleurs et il en cueillit quelques unes avant que le professeur n'arrive. Il les mit dans son sac.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela? demanda Amanda

- Parce que j'adore les fleurs, répondit Harry.

- C'est drôle pour un garçon, commenta Amanda (ndbl : c'est si rare que ça ?)

- Ouais... je sais. »

« - Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Bonjour monsieur Dénovan !crièrent tous les élèves en chœur.

- Aujourd'hui, pour le premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez, il y a une surprise ! Claironna le professeur. »

Ils suivirent le professeur Dénovan jusque dans la forêt. Elle était très différente de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Elle était plus éclairé. Les arbres n'étaient pas collés les uns à côté des autres ce qui faisait passé les rayons de soleil. Il vit quelque chose de plus magnifique encore que les fleurs, un lac. Le lac était un peu plus gros que celui de Poudlard, en vérité, à ce collège, tout semblait plus grand que son ancienne école. Dans le lac, on voyait des petits poissons rouges et aussi des bleus, c'était magnifique.

« - Ce n'est pas le lac que je veux vous montrer, c'est ceci, dit le professeur Dénovan en leur montrant une licorne femelle et ses deux poulains. »

Tout le monde était figé ! Harry n'osait pas faire un seul geste de peur de les faire fuir. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des licornes mais il trouvait cela toujours aussi beau. Dommage que ses amis ne soient pas là en ce moment ou tout simplement Severus.

" J'espère qu'il va m'amener ici pour chercher des ingrédients, peut-être que je pourrais lui montrer le lac." pensa Harry.

Harry était dans ses pensées quand les élèves sursautèrent en voyant une licorne courir vers Harry la tête baissée comme si elle le chargeait.

Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter. Mais la licorne s'arrêta d'elle même et le poussa d'un coup de museau sur l'épaule. Harry avait le souffle rapide depuis quelques secondes. Il était excité mais pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était la licorne. C'était un des poulains de la mère licorne. C'était un mâle, il avait plus de propriétés magiques. Alors que Harry le flattait, tout disparut autour de lui. Il apparut dans un autre endroit. Où? Il l'ignorait, mais il y avait des personnes avec des capes noires et un capuchon recouvrait leur tête.

« Des mangemorts ! pensa Harry »

Harry eut peur tout un coup, et si les mangemorts le voyaient ! Il était fait ! Il trembla mais la licorne lui lécha le visage pour le rassurer.

« - Severus, je veux que tu me dises si tu as trouvé Potter?

Je ne sais pas où il est maître. »

La voix de Severus ne trembla pas. Il avait un genou à terre devant son maître, sans avoir peur ou du moins sans le montrer. Harry le sentait bien.

« - Je veux savoir où est Potter ! S'exclama Voldemort »

Il était en colère, très en colère. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas où se trouvait ce môme, celui qui l'avait fait devenir sans corps mais grâce à lui, il l'avait aussi retrouvé (son corps bien sur). La seule contrainte était qu'il avait le sang du garçon dans son corps donc un peu d'émotion. Il détestait cela et il avait peur de succomber.

« - Severus, tu as intérêt à le retrouver avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Si tu échoues, tu devras t'attendre à une très mauvaise surprise. Endoloris ! »

Severus cria mais il ne tomba pas. Il resta un genou à terre sans broncher. Harry ne remarqua pas qu'aucune douleur ne fût survenue à sa cicatrice et prêta plus attention aux événements.

« - Tu peux partir Severus, la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu ais de bonne nouvelle. »

Severus se releva difficilement. Il avait mal partout. Il souffrait pour le survivant, pour celui qu'il aimait. Mais que faire dans cette situation ?

Harry de son côté voyait le paysage changer. Il revint dans la clairière. Le professeur et les élèves le regardaient comme si il n'avait pas quitter la clairière ce qui était très étrange. Il se promit de demander à Amanda si elle l'avait vu disparaître.

« - Voici ce qui est très rare. Voyez les licornes même les mâles n'aiment pas beaucoup les garçons et préfèrent les filles pour leur gentillesse, leur finesse et leur délicatesse. Mr Dumbledore vient tout juste de nous prouver que ce n'est pas forcément applicable à tous les garçons. D'après moi, les licornes préfèrent les personnes au cœur pur.

Harry leva la main.

« - Oui Mr Dumbledore ?

- Quel genre de pouvoir est-ce que les licornes ont? Demanda-t-il

- Elles ont beaucoup de pouvoirs. De plus, c'est justement le sujet du devoir que je vous donne. Vous devez trouver les différents pouvoirs des licornes. La classe est terminée. »

Harry rejoignit Amanda et lui demanda.

« - Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose?

- Quoi? Demanda Amanda

- Comme me voir disparaître.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, merci ! »

Harry était confus. Comment était-il arrivé dans cet endroit ? Il devait en parler au professeur de potion.

« - Oh! Matthew depuis quand il a potion ici?

- Comment?

- Des personnes m'ont dit que tu avais potion.

- Ah! Oui c'est mon grand-père qui a envoyé le maître de potion de Poudlard. Il veut vraiment que j'étudie cette matière. Et aussi parce que je veux être auror et pour l'être il faut faire potion.

- Ok je comprends... chanceux...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir? Demanda Harry

- Je veux devenir guérisseuse.

Cet événement lui a creusé l'appétit mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure de manger.

Cookie qui le suivait lui donna une barre de chocolat. Elle sentait que son maître n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin d 'énergie.

« - Merci! J'en avais besoin et maintenant il faut que j'aille au cours de duel...

- Oui maître. Tenez votre livre. Cookie a pensé à l'amener pour vous.

- Très bonne idée. Merci beaucoup !

Il avait très hâte pour le prochain cours de potion. Il allait recevoir la note de son devoir et en plus il allait devoir faire une autre potion mais surtout il allait revoir Severus.

« Vivement demain ! pensa-t-il. »


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK ROWLING sauf le maître Sangi et son collège et les élèves.

Petite note : finalement j'ai changé de penname : Dark Flowers…. J'étais écoeurés de mon pen name sa faisait longtemps que je l'avais : ) bonne lecture !...

Chapitre 10: Une petite retenue bien mouvementée pour notre Ryry

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva très excité tout un coup, se demandant pourquoi? Il se rappela qu'il avait le cours de Potion et une retenue avec son professeur de Potion. Pendant cette retenue, il se promit de découvrir le problème de Snape. Pourquoi ne pas être gentil et pourquoi s'éloigner à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui venait en aide.

Harry se souvint que c'était aujourd'hui samedi. Le cours de potion était à 11:00 du matin tapante et un autre à 18:00 pm, alors il se prépara pour l'occasion.

Il mit un jean, celui qui lui moulait très bien son fessier et qui le mettait en valeur, et il mit une blouse blanche qui faisait apparaître ses muscles.

Il était 10:30 am (du matin). Il avait le temps d'entrer en transe. Les animagus lui avaient bien dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se connaissent.

Il s'assit en indien sur un coussin qu'il fit apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et il se concentra sur sa propre personne. Il vit des petits fils de couleurs puis il se sentit quitter son esprit. Il rencontra le serpent. Bien sûr, il avait gagné un peu de sa confiance grâce au combat qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et maintenant le serpent était moins orgueilleux avec lui.

«- Bonjouuurrr gamin.

- Bonjour ! Alorsssssss, qu'esst-ccce qu'on fait pour mieux sssse connaîtrrrreee? demanda Harry.

- Bien, je vaisss te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Nosss pouvoirrrrsss. Lesss animagusss ont des pouvoirssss.

-Alorsss je vaisss avoir desss nouveaux pouvoirsss?

- Oui, en fait c'est plutôt desss donss que tu vasss obtenirr mais je ne sssaisss pas quels dons tu vassss recccevoir en cadeaux.

- Bien, alorsss quels sont vos pouvoirs?

- Le mieux que je puisse faire est te le montrer est que je peux me rendre invisible à souhait.

- Wow! Je vais peut-être pouvoir tuer Voldemort finalement ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir. Avoua Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nos pouvoirs vont t'aider en plus de ce que tu vas apprendre dans ton école.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, quand tu pourras te transformer en mon animagus, je t'entraînerai à devenir invisible.

- Quand est-ce que je vais t'avoir comme animagus? demanda Harry

- Heu! Ça je l'ignore ! Comme nous te l'avons dit plus tôt, il faut mieux nous connaître. Avec moi, cela ne prendra pas longtemps parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi, sauf que je suis un serpent venimeux...

« - Cool ! Peut-être que je pourrais mordre Voldemort et comme cela il mourrait à petit feux et il va souffrir. Harry était excité à cette idée.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé, Harry James Potter!

- Je ne suis pas un obsédé ! J'ai juste hâte d'en finir avec cette maudite guerre ! J'espère que c'est pour bientôt.

-Moi j'espère que tu nous auras tous les quatre avant la fin de la guerre comme cela ont pourraient mieux t'aider.

Harry était faible. Il se demanda pourquoi cela arrivait. Tout devenait flou, il eut la sensation que son corps tombait dans le vide.

Il était revenu dans son esprit mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentit secoué et il les ouvrit brusquement.

« - Bien, je suis content que vous soyez revenu parmi nous Mr Potter. J'ai corrigé votre devoir et j'ai été très surpris. »

Harry n'avait aucune réaction. Il ne lâchait pas son professeur des yeux. Severus portait des vêtements moldus, style pantalon en cuir noir moulant et chemise noire en soie.

« - Vous êtes sexy...

- Pardon ?

- Heu... je l'ai vraiment dit à voix haute ? dit Harry

- Oui mais je peux vous rendre le même compliment M. Potter. »

Harry sourit en dévoilant de belles dents blanches Harry était vraiment sexy, il avait les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient brillants.

« - Alors quelle est ma note ?

- Optimal M.Potter. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. « Wow ! Optimal ! Mais c'était seulement un devoir et il faut que je fasse plus dans les autres. »Pensa Harry.

« - Je vous félicite Mr Potter. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons tester votre potion de vérité. Déclara Severus.

- Sur qui allons-nous la tester? demanda Harry.

- Sur vous M.Potter, dit Severus comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Heu! Je pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Dit nerveusement Harry.

- Bien sûr que si. Allez ! Venez ! Nous allons dans le laboratoire. »

Harry était très nerveux. Il ignorait les questions que son professeur allait lui poser. Il redoutait les conséquences de ces questions. De plus il commençait à avoir très faim.

« - Ah! Oui, nous allons manger dans votre chambre.

- Bien. »

Severus prit une pipette et il la remplit. Il laissa tomber 3 gouttes dans le verre de Harry et il lui tendit le verre.

- Buvez et je vais vous poser quelques questions.

Harry but son verre d'un coup et il sentit ses yeux se voiler.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Potter.

- Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle?

- Je suis gay, dit Harry d'une voix monotone.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une aventure ?

- Oui.

- Avec qui?

- Charlie Weasley.

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux ans.

Harry savait qu'il répondait à des questions personnelles mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la potion était très forte.

Harry se rappellerait toujours des journées passées avec Charlie. Il était plus vieux que lui mais ils s'aimaient. La raison de leur rupture était que Charlie avait rencontré quelqu'un de son âge et il en était tombé amoureux de lui.

Harry avait été très triste. Il avait vraiment aimé Charlie et quand il allait au terrier, il l'évitait à chaque fois.

- Bien, est-ce que votre relation a été plus loin que le stade de bécotage?

Harry ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il se concentra sur lui-même et tout d'un coup ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

- Merci! Maintenant je suis sûr de ne plus vous faire confiance, dit hargneusement Harry.

Harry était vraiment en colère. Severus déglutit difficilement. Harry prit une grande respiration et se calma.

- Il fallait que je teste cette potion, tenta Severus.

Il ne fallait pas crier, parce que crier empirait les choses donc parler était beaucoup mieux.

- Vous auriez au moins put poser d'autres questions.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je vous pardonne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

- Nous allons étudier les plantes, dans la forêt du collège.

" Ouais ! Je vais peut-être revoir la licorne ! Et merde ! Il faut que je fasse le devoir de soins au créatures magiques" pensa Harry

- Ok. Je vous suis.

Cookie était dans la pièce et attendait les deux personnes avec un panier de pique nique.

Après avoir étudié quelques fleurs, ils choisirent une place pour prendre le pique-nique. Ils allèrent dans la clairière où lui et sa classe de SACM (soins aux créatures magiques) avait étudié les licornes hier après midi.

-Professeur quelles sont les propriétés magiques des licornes?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez cela M. Dumbledore.?Questionna Severus.

- J'ai un devoir de SACM et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez,stp... supplia Harry.

- Vous avez un livre?

- Oui.

- Donc lisez-le, et vous aurez toutes les réponses que vous voulez.

- Merci, dit Harry assez déçu.

- De rien.

Un silence se fit. Harry se leva et alla voir des fleurs. Il en prit une mauve, une rose, une rouge, une jaune et une bleu ciel. Ses couleurs préférés. Il offrit les fleurs à Severus.

Severus ne sut pas comment réagir donc il ne dit rien. Le temps passa rapidement et Severus dut quitter Harry puisqu'il avait une petite mission que Dumbledore lui avait donnée le matin même.

Harry resta encore dans la forêt à regarder autour de lui et en espérant revoir la licorne.

Quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa. La lune chassa le soleil pourtant Harry était sûr et certain qu'il n'était pas encore passé 13H00 Pm. Il regarda sa montre. Il était 12h30 PM. Il cru tout d'abord à une erreur de sa montre mais tout semblait en place. Cela l'énervait. Il ne savait ce qu'il se passait et ça l'inquiétait énormément.

Il se retourna sur lui même. Il était bien dans la forêt du collège seulement il faisait nuit. Réflexion, peut-être était ce un rêve? Mais il ne souvenait pas de s'être endormi. Gros problème! Que faire quand cela arrive? Rester calme et respirer.

Il entendit un bruit et il se retourna brusquement. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa complètement. Un aigle. C'était son animagus. Il était magnifique! Ces plumes étaient brillantes au claire de lune, l'aigle survola les arbres et se posa sur une branche.

- Bonjours à toi mon garçon.

- Bonsoir. fit remarquer Harry

L'aigle regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il faisait noir donc il remit la lumière.

- WOW! Alors je vais avoir le pouvoir de contrôler la noirceur! C'est trop cool!

- Bien sûr, comme cela, tu pourra plus facilement mettre à terre ton ennemi, tu sais, Voldemort.

Merlin! Que j'ai hâte d'en finir avec lui!

Harry attendait impatiemment la bataille finale se demandant qui la commencerait, lui ou Voldemort ?

L'aigle vola et attérit sur l'épaule gauche du garçon.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il se demandait quoi est-ce que l'aigle va lui montré ou lui dire.

- Très bien premièrement ce que je vais te montrer est très simple tu vas avoir moins de gravité sur terre quand tu vas vouloir courir plus vite le vent t'aidera. Expliqua l'aigle.

- Jeune maître, réveillez-vous ! Vous allez manquez les prochain cours qui est très importants.

Harry se leva. Il était fatiguer tout un coup, mais il fit ce que dit Cookie et alla à son prochain cours.

Qui ce passa très vite et le reste de toute la journée qui le rendait au dîner.

- Salut Matthew sa va? Demanda Amanda.

- Oui et toi?

- Je vais super bien.

Harry s'assit et attendit que Cookie, le serve pour enfin manger comme un ogre tellement il était affamé.

- Merci Cookie!

Après avoir terminé de manger, il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Ce soir, il voulait faire bonne impression auprès de Severus. Il mit un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise s'accordant avec ses yeux. Il prit un collier. C'était un serpent en jade Il aimait beaucoup ce collier. C'était un cadeau de ses amis et il l'adorait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, attendant son maître de potion pour le cours mais il s'endormit sans le savoir. Le contrecoup de la transe venait de le rattraper.

Severus détestait la poudre de cheminette mais c'était le seul moyen de transport qu'il pouvait utiliser sans être repéré.

Il entra dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit le ravit. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts était endormi sur le lit et il dormait comme un bébé. Severus n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras. Il trouvait d'ailleurs dommage qu'il ne soit pas déshabillé pour pouvoir l'admirer.

- M .Potter, il est l'heure de se lever.

Harry se réveilla doucement en entendant la voix du maître des potions et il s'étira montrant une bonne partie de son ventre à Severus. Il descendit de son lit avec grâce. Il se frotta quelque peu les yeux.

- Alors pour le cours, quelle potion dois-je faire? Demanda Harry

- La potion d'invisibilité, plus difficile que celle de Véritasérum.

Rogue donna un coup de baguette vers le tableau et les indications pour faire la potion s'inscrivirent.

-Commencez et je vous donne une demi-heure pour la faire.

Alors Harry remplit son chaudron d'eau et il la fit bouillir avant d'attendre quatre minutes pour mettre le premier ingrédient et il termina 5minutes en avance. Il était sûr et certain qu'il l'avait réussi.

- Professeur! J'ai terminé!

Rogue s'avança vers lui et il vit que la potion de Potter était parfaite. Cela l'impressionna.

- Elle est parfaite. Je vous félicite! Dommage que vous ne soyez plus à Poudlard, j'aurais eut envie de vous donner des points.

- Ouais, dommage, répondit Harry avec nostalgie.

- Excellent, il nous reste une demi-heure de cours, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?

- J'en n'ai aucune idée professeur.

- Pourquoi pas parler.

- Oui pourquoi pas!

- Venez! Allons nous installer devant la cheminée.

Ils s'installèrent et le temps passa rapidement sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

- Il est temps pour votre retenue M .Potter.

- On peut encore rester ici?

- Non, votre retenue consiste à nettoyer les chaudrons qui sont devant vous.

- On ne peut pas faire quelque chose d'autre comme je sais pas moi, continuez à discuter!J'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie.

- vous m'appréciez?

- Oui, mais je veux vous demandez quelque chose est-ce que je peux?

- Oui bien sur.

Harry s'avança vers son professeur. Leur cœur battait la chamade et chacun sentait la chaleur qui montait progressivement.

Harry lui ressentait une petite peur. Certes ce n'était pas son premier baiser mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux.

Il s'approcha encore. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il était trop petit mais quelque chose se passa. Une lumière l'entoura ainsi que son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry

Severus était figé sur place mais quelque chose le poussa à combler l'espace qui était entre lui et le survivant. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres. Harry fut surpris, agréablement surpris. Le baiser se fit passionné. Peut-être il y aurait quelque chose de plus.

Fin du chapitre, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Reviews please! Je suis a genou. Lol


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à jK Rowling sauf que le collège où Harry est, il est à moi et le maître Sangi ainsi que certains professeurs.

Chapitre 11: Harry et la lumière blanche

Quelque chose s'était passée ! Il y avait eu cette lumière blanche qui avait entouré le Survivant. Rogue continua à maltraiter les lèvres de son élèves puis doucement il entra sa langue. Harry sursauta mais se reprit et il donnait l'accès à son professeur. Severus revint à la réalité et il repoussa fortement Harry. Harry se cogna contre la table du laboratoire. Il vit son professeur quitter le laboratoire et il l'entendit crier Poudlard pour enfin disparaître. Le cœur de Harry continuait à battre à un rythme digne des groupes de rock. Il fut attristé de la réaction de son professeur. Le baiser n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais ces secondes avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Il se releva et il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il se fit couler un bain.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se relaxer. Il mit plusieurs parfums dans le bain qui devint moussant.

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Hurla la voix aiguë de Hermione, sa petite amie.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

- Tu profites de la situation !s'indigna Hermione.

- Quelle situation? demanda innocemment Ron.

-Qu'il n'y ait personne dans ce dortoir ! Cria-t-elle avec rage.

- Hermione, toi tu ne ferais pas la même chose? demanda stupidement Ron

- NON! Tu connais ma politique ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'attendre, va voir ailleurs ! s'exclama Hermione.(ndbl : vive mione !)

Ron se leva et sortit du dortoir puis il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Attends, c'est le dortoir des garçons alors c'est à toi de sortir, remarqua Ron.

- Très bien ! Je m'en vais mais si tu n'acceptes pas d'attendre, c'est fini !

- Je vais attendre Mione. ' Je ne vais quand même pas laisser ma petite-amie me quitter' pensa Ron

- C'est correct Ron, mais est-ce que tu veux toujours que je sorte du dortoir? demanda Hermione.

- Heu! Oui s.t.p parce que je ne crois pas pouvoir me retenir et j'ai quelque chose à faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire. lui répondit Ron

Hermione piqua un fard puis elle sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune où elle s'installa auprès du feu. Tous ces livres étaient là. Elle, les avaient délaissé pour rejoindre Ron. Elle avait un devoir de métamorphose à remettre pour la semaine prochaine et il était vraiment très long. Il fallait six rouleaux de parchemin traitant de la métamorphose humaine ainsi que trois rouleaux de parchemin pour le cours de potion. Elle était écœurée que les professeurs donnent autant de devoirs.(ndbl : oula !elle a bu j'ai l'impression !c'est pas la mione qu'on connaît) De plus, ne pas savoir où se trouvait Harry l'inquiétait. Elle décida d'aller voir le directeur. Peut-être aura-t-elle des informations de l'endroit qu'Harry peut être.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

' Je ferai mes devoirs plus tard même s'ils ne sont que pour dans une semaine' pensa Hermione.

Elle était arrivée devant la statue qui cachait l'entrée du bureau et elle murmura le mot de passe puis elle monta.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte. Elle vit son directeur en train de régler des paperasses. Elle toqua et Dumbledore l'invita à entrer dans le bureau. Elle s'assit sur un des sièges.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Hermione paniqua puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- J'aimerai savoir où est Harry? Je m'inquiète énormément pour lui.

- Ne le soyez pas Miss Granger. Harry est en sécurité là où il est et le professeur Rogue qui lui y enseigne les potions presque tous les jours m'apporte régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est en sécurité avec le professeur Rogue, il a été mangemort.

- Je lui fais confiance, entièrement confiance Miss Granger.

- Bien. Je suis quelque peu rassurée maintenant. Je vais retourner à ma salle commune. Bonsoir Professeur.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

Hermione était très soulagée de savoir Harry en sécurité. Elle retourna à la salle commune et elle fit ses devoirs.

Harry était maintenant affalé sur son lit. Il était tard mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le destin s'acharna contre lui. Tout d'un coup, il ressentit le besoin urgent de rentrer en transe. Il le fit rapidement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il retomba à nouveau dans le vide. Il détestait cette sensation de chute. C'était presque trop réel pour être imaginaire. L'animagus en question était le serpent. Harry avait une sensation très étrange en sa présence. Comme s 'il venait de trouver la pièce manquante. Tous les deux se complétaient à la perfection. Il aimait non adorait cette sensation.

Harry entama le dialogue.

- Sais-tu ce qu'était cette lumière blanche ?

- Cette lumière blanche était le signe que tu avais absorbé les pouvoirs que je te donnais, dit tout simplement le serpent (1)

Harry était très surpris. Il avait pensé à cette hypothèse mais, de le savoir en vrai le surprenait. Il était ravi de l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs mais maintenant la seule question était « Comment s'en servir? ».

- Bon maintenant que tu as ton nouveau don, il faut que je te montre comment l'utiliser. D'abord ferme les yeux.

Harry s'exécuta et attendit les instructions du serpent.

- Alors ensuite il faut que tu penses que tu es transparent et que personne ne peut te voir.

Harry y pensa mais il ne mettait pas assez de volonté. Il se concentra puis une autre image s'afficha dans son esprit. Sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'imagina lui sous sa cape et que personne ne le voyait. Il entrouvrit ses yeux et il vit le résultat. On remarquait encore les contours de son corps et ses vêtements laissaient une légère nuance de couleur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux complètement et il soupira. Il était extrêmement fatigué. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de rester dans son lit. Son corps avait absorbé le nouveau don mais pas sa magie ce qui rendait difficile l'utilisation du pouvoir.

- Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu as l'air très fatigué.

- Oui, c'est toujours comme cela quand j'utilise trop la magie donc il faut que je me repose.

Harry sortit de sa transe puis comme il était déjà sur le lit, il s'endormit immédiatement.

(1) j'aimerais s'avoir ce que vous avez pensés ce qu'était la lumière blanche? j'ai hâte d'avoir votre réponse.


	12. Chapitre 12

Auteur : cette fois c'est panthere qui s'y colle !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et les autres personnages sont à Dark alinou…. Je suis maintenant Black flowers

Chapitre 12 : l'indifférence est dangereuse

Harry se réveilla avec le soleil et put admirer le lever. Son corps était toujours engourdi. Il essaya d'y remédier par une douche chaude. L'eau coulait sur son corps quand une pensée s'insinua dans son cerveau.

« Qu'est ce que Voldemort trafique ? »

Aussi étrange que cela puis paraître, des réflexions l'assaillaient assez souvent. Soudain il pensa à Poudlard. Il avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas songé un instant à ses amis et à l'école qu'il chérissait tant. Il s'en sentit honteux. Ron et Hermione devaient sûrement s'inquiéter. Il envisagea de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Il sortit de la douche et il se rhabilla. Il lui restait environ 1h avant le premier cours. Et il n'avait pas faim du tout. Peut-être l'un des effets secondaires de l'absorption de ses pouvoirs…

Décidant d'écrire à ses meilleurs amis, il prit un parchemin et un plume ainsi qu'un pot d'encre.

_« Cher Ron et chère Hermione,_

_Je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt mais j'étais grandement occupé. Pardonnez-moi. Malheureusement je ne peux pas dire grand-chose de ce que je fais et où je suis. Qu'est ce qui se passe à Poudlard ? J'espère que Voldemort ne vous embête pas… Donnez moi de vos nouvelles s'il vous plaît._

_Vous me manquez._

_H.J.P (Harry James Potter_)

Il envoya cette lettre par un des hiboux de l'école, ne pouvant pas utiliser Hedwige de peur de se faire repérer. Il regarda le hibou s'envoler et planer au loin, allant vers l'Angleterre.

Il soupira et il redescendit dans la salle où tout le monde prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il repéra facilement Amanda et il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

« Délicieusement et toi »

« Mal…»

«Pourquoi mal ?questionna Harry.»

«J'ai encore fait un rêve…»

«Et quel est le problème ?»Demanda Harry.

«Et bien, ces rêves sont assez particuliers, dit Amanda en se triturant les mains. Par Merlin je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un autre que ma famille. »

Harry se tut, titillé par la curiosité.

« De quoi parles-tu ?interrogea-t-il.

« En fait, hésita-t-elle, ce sont des sortes de cauchemar. Je peux voir l'avenir par l'intermédiaire des rêves mais je ne vais jamais loin. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que Amanda était _médium_.

« Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ?»

«C'était assez flou… J'ai vu Harry Potter avec une autre personne. Il était face à Tu-sais-qui et la personne semblait tenir à lui. Il y a eu quelques paroles changées et puis un cri de douleur, et enfin je me suis réveillée. Matthew ? Ca va ? Tu es pâle. »

Harry était effectivement livide. Mais qui était la personne qui l'accompagnait ?

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? S'inquiéta le Survivant.»

«Oh non pas tant que ça. Je dirai 1 fois par mois. Avant que je n'arrive ici, j'en faisais presque tous les jours. »

Harry était toujours sous le choc. Elle en faisait presque quotidiennement et maintenant c'était mensuel ? Très étonnant. Elle dut remarquer son expression puisqu'elle dit :

« C'est grâce à Maître Sangi. Il m'apprend à contrôler mon don mais je ne suis pas au point.»

«Est-ce que tous les élèves ont un pouvoir spécial ?»

«Non pas forcément, répondit Amanda. Certains ont des pouvoirs plus développés, d'autres ont un don comme moi et d'autres sont ici pour s'entraîner. »

C'était donc ça le critère de sélection de cette mystérieuse école. Avoir des dons. Il devait se renseigner sur l'école.

La cloche sonna et les élèves allèrent à leurs cours. Harry avait potion avec le professeur Rogue. Il se leva et alla dans la classe. Il fut accueillit froidement par Rogue.

« Bien, Potter. Vous allez préparer la potion Tue-Loup. »

Et sans rien dire d'autre il s'assit à son bureau et lut un livre traitant des potions.

Pour Harry, c'était comme si un couteau s'enfonçait lentement dans son cœur et remuer, puis ressortait, lui laissant la blessure à vif. Il ne pleura pas. Trop fier sûrement. Sans un mot, il ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et il alla chercher les ingrédients. Il fit la première étape mais la potion devait chauffer à feu doux pendant 15 min. S'ennuyant ferme, Harry tenta d'établir le contact avec son professeur redevenu l'aigre professeur bâtard des potions, rien à voir avec l'Homme qu'il avait entre-aperçut hier soir.

« Severus ?dit Harry d'une voix timide. »

Le dit Severus ne dit rien.

« Severus ?recommença Harry d'une voix toujours aussi timide. »

Mais Rogue resta enfermé dans son mutisme.

« Severus !s'écria Harry.»

Le maître des potions daigna relever la tête.

« Oui Mr. Potter ?

«Est-ce que l'on peut discuter ? »

Harry appréciait les discutions qu'il entretenait avec Severus.

« Non. »

Clair et net, le non renfonça le couteau encore plus profondément dans son cœur. Il en fut désespéré.

« Pourquoi ?lança-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Simplement parce que vous devez préparer votre potion.

«Sauf que maintenant je veux parler avec vous !s'écria Harry.

- Et bien pas moi. »

Cela clôtura la conversation. Severus s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire tant de mal mais c'était pour son bien. Qui voudrait d'un vieux bâtard graisseux ? Il y avait également Dumbledore qui l' « obligeait » à faire ces cours.

Flash-back

Severus atterrit dans son bureau et il se dirigea au pas militaire vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Par chance, personne ne s'y trouvait quand il entra en trombe. Albus le regarda assez bizarrement.

« Severus ? Ne devriez-vous pas enseigner à Matthew en ce moment même ?

C'est justement de quoi je voulais vous parler,» soupira Rogue.

«Continuez», l'invita Dumbledore.

«Je voudrais arrêter de lui donner des cours…»

«Il en est hors de question Severus,» l'interrompit le directeur.

«…Je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de lui apprendre les potions,» poursuivit Rogue.

«Peut-être Severus mais je veux que ce soit vous qui lui appreniez les potions.»

«Mais…» protesta-t-il.

«Severus, vous connaissez comme moi pourquoi il doit se préparer au mieux pour son avenir et vous me semblez le mieux placé pour lui enseignez les potions. »

Severus ne dit plus rien, comprenant que Dumbledore ne céderait pas.

« Bien, se résigna Severus. »

Et il retourna à ses cachots en un coup de vent.

Fin flash- back

Les minutes restantes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet seulement interrompu par le bruit des pages que l'on tourne.

Harry finit sa potion se retenant d'éclater en sanglots devant Rogue.

« J'ai fini, s'exclama Harry d'une voix chevrotante. »

Severus se leva et s'approcha du chaudron donc de Harry. Il resta à une longueur raisonnable et observa la potion.

« Vous n'avez pas fini de mélanger la potion. »

Harry empoigna le bâton qui servait de mélangeur et entreprit de touiller sa potion. Mais sa main était tremblante et risquait de gâcher la potion jusqu'à là parfaite.

« Vous tenez mal le bâton Mr Potter, déclara le professeur.

-Comment ? »

Severus poussa un long soupir et il se résolut à s'approcher encore plus du chaudron qu'il lui semblait nécessaire. Il prit le bâton à son tour, par dessus la main de son élève, complètement troublé par sa présence.

« C'est ainsi qu'il faut mélanger la potion »

Puis il s'en alla le plus loin possible de Harry. Celui-ci se reprit et mélangea sa potion convenablement. Quand il fût sûr que la potion était bel et bien finie, il remplit un flacon de la potion. Puis il se leva. Rogue qui semblait avoir guetté son geste prit sa baguette magique et murmura un « accio flacon ». Le dit flacon s'envola des mains de Harry et atterrirent dans celles de Severus. Harry resta bouche-bée et il demanda.

« Je peux y aller ?

Faîtes, faîtes. »

Le couteau s'enfonça encore plus loin dans son cœur. L'indifférence et le souhait plus que visible du professeur à mettre le plus de distance entre eux lui faisaient mal au cœur. Oui, son cœur saignait. Et il pleurait. Harry sortit et il se réfugia dans une salle vide pour pleurer tout son soul.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois et jeta un coup d'œil à la potion. « Parfaite, comme ce foutu gosse. » pensa-t-il. Il l'étiqueta puis la rangea dans une armoire. Quand il sortit, il entendit le bruit du chagrin de Harry. Aussitôt, il ressentit une douleur intense, égalant presque celle du doloris traverser son corps, débutant de sa poitrine. Il re-rentra dans sa salle de cours et partit par la cheminée, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui l'étreignait.

Harry pleura longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur la seule personne inaccessible ? Il avait l'art et la manière de se fourrer dans les situations les plus étranges.

Severus s'allongea sur son canapé et il fit venir une bouteille d'alcool (1) grâce au accio. Et il but. Pour oublier son chagrin. Il but. Encore et encore. Pour noyer ses sentiments. Il but.

Harry se releva pantelant et sécha ses yeux d'un coup de manche. Puis il sortit courageusement de la salle. Comme le brave petit Griffondor qu'il était. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait se débarrasser des apparences. Tout envoyer balader d'un seul coup. Être simplement Harry. Non pas Harry Potter, le _si _légendaire fils de James Potter et Lily Potter ou le célèbre Survivant ou encore le filleul du grand Sirius Black. Être juste lui.

Qui pouvait croire que la vie de célébrité était géniale ? Bien des gens l'enviaient mais lui les enviaient. Avoir une famille aimante, une mère qui le réconforterait quand il avait un cauchemar, un père qui lui répéterait à quel point il était fier de lui et leurs yeux qui lui prouveraient chaque second tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient.

Ne pas savoir que sa foutue vie était suspendu à un fil. Un fil que Voldemort pourrait couper d'un moment à l'autre. Ne pas faire souffrir ceux qui tenait un tout petit peu à Harry. Tel était son rêve, malheureusement il était trop tard, bien trop tard.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Harry n'eut pas le goût d'aller en cours mais il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui et ne voulait pas recevoir une autre punition mais peut etre que si cette punition serait avec son professeur adoré. Avec lenteur, il prit son sac avec son livre de soin aux créatures magique et se dirigea vers son cours.

Harry n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Le baiser qu'il a eu avec Severus lui revient en mémoire. Il poussa un soupir. C'était peut-être le premier mais aussi le dernier!

Comment est-ce que les cours de Potions allaient se passer maintenant? C'était la question principale que Harry se posait. Il imaginait déjà plein de scénarios.

« Mathew, attends moi ! »

Amanda eut bien du mal à le rattraper puisque Harry était toujours dans ses pensées. Il poussa un soupir puis il consentit à s'arrêter en entendant la voix de son amie.

Amanda arriva essoufflée aux côtés de son ami et elle s'appuya sur son épaule pour reprendre son souffle.

«Comment s'est passé ton cours de Potion? » demanda Amanda

Tout ce que Mathew fit ce fut d'hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant. Ça faisait trop mal comme si un doloris lui avait été lancé.

« Mathew, je suis désolée pour ce matin! »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« Ce matin?

-Je t'ai parlé du rêve que j'ai fait et tu m'as semblé mal en point. Excuse moi je n'aurais pas du te le dire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si cela te fait du bien d'en parler, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Harry lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et il continua sa marche jusqu'à la serre où se tenait le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry n'écoutait pas du tout le cours qui se basait sur les hippogriffes. C'était une créature intéressante certes mais elle lui rappelait trop son parrain défunt.

Alors il se réfugia dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas un très bon endroit non plus. Severus les hantait et cela lui faisait horriblement souffrir.

Harry eut une idée. Ce soir, après les cours, il ira à la bibliothèque, afin de faire des recherches sur cette école.

Le cours passa trop lentement pour Harry. Lorsque la cloche sonna, lui et Amanda allèrent à leur cours de magie sans baguette. Il aimait particulièrement ce cours car il lui occupait l'esprit.

Aujourd'hui, ils apprenaient à lancer des sorts de guérison qui guérissait les petites coupures, les plaies et des balafres bref les blessures superficielles. Harry avait vraiment hâte. Quand le professeur mit les instructions au tableau, il ne perdit pas une seconde et travailla sur les sorts qu'il ne réussit pas immédiatement.

Le premier sort était celui pour guérir les balafres. Il récita le sort ' guérius Balaflus'(1). La première fois, le sort ne fonctionna pas car il n'était pas assez concentré. Il eut alors une idée ! Harry se concentra sur son esprit puis il utilisa l'occlumencie pour enfermer ses idées dans un coin du cerveau afin de ne pas être déconcentré. Il était bien meilleur pour faire cela que pour bloquer les sorciers qui s'introduisaient dans son esprit.

Quand ceci fut fait, il réessaya le sort qui fonctionna à merveille cette fois-ci. La professeure vint le féliciter car il était le premier de la classe à réussir le sort. Le cours était rendu à la moitié et la professeure voulut que Mathew explique comment il a fait pour parvenir à lancer le sort.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la place du professeur. Puis il se lança dans ses explications. Premièrement, l'esprit devait être vidé de toutes pensées. Deuxièmement, il fallait être focalisé sur sa blessure. Il parla bien évidemment de l'oclummencie qui pourrait leur permettre de réussir. Ensuite il expliqua qu'il avait pensé uniquement à la blessure et qu'il avait prononcée la formule 'Guérius Balaflus'. Durant les 30 dernières minutes, les élèves essayèrent de guérir leur blessure mais seul un garçon avait réussi sans difficulté.

La cloche sonna l'heure du midi. Harry n'avait pas tellement faim mais comme Cookie le suivait partout, il ne pouvait y échapper. Elle s'occupait de le faire manger elle même tel une mère le ferait à son fils. Harry ne voudrait certainement pas que cela arrive ! Par conséquent, il se dirigea vers la grande salle et il s'assit à la même table que d'ordinaire. Amanda était déjà arrivée. Puis vint Maxime ainsi que Joëlle, Maxime et Jimmy.

« Salut le gang ! Comment ça va? » Demanda Jimmy.

Tout le monde répondit excepté Harry et Amanda. La mauvaise nuit qu'ils avaient passée les contrariait toujours. Jimmy ne posa pas de question et s'assit à sa place où une assiette l'attendait déjà.

Cookie claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une assiette remplie de succulents mets devant Mathew qui eut un haut de cœur. Il avait envie de vomir tout simplement.

« Cookie, c'est trop ! Je suis incapable de manger tout ça ! » Se plaignit-il

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Cookie ramassera le reste » lui dit-elle.

Harry ne mangea que la moitié de son assiette puis il alla vers sa chambre. Quand il entra, ce qu'il vit était atroce ! Oui, atroce ! Du sang couleur écarlate était répandu sur le sol ! Les seules questions qu'Harry se posa étaient : « À qui appartenait le sang? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Il paniqua et regarda tout autour de la pièce sans rien toucher, de peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il ne trouva rien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se laver le visage à l'eau froide comme pour se remettre d'un long cauchemar.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus de sang, tout était propre ! Ce n'était qu'une illusion? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Peut-être que c'était une image que Voldemort lui avait envoyée? Cela il ne le saurai sûrement jamais.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit son sac. Il avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal et duel cette après-midi.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour la seule et bonne raison que le prof disait parfois des choses qui s'avéraient fausses. Harry le corrigeait lors de ses erreurs.

Harry n'avait pas Potion le lendemain matin. C'était le soir qu'il l'avait. Donc il pouvait se préparer à cette rencontre avec son professeur de potion, même si maintenant, il avait de la misère à lui parler, une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire avec lui.

Amanda passa à côté de lui sans le voir. Pourquoi ? Il allait le savoir tout de suite ! Il l'a suivi jusqu'à l'extérieur puis il l'appela.

« AMANDA Attends-moi. »

Elle n'en fit rien. La médium faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait bien.

Harry fit demi-tour quand il entendit la deuxième cloche sonner. Il était en retard ! Tant pis ! Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était tout le temps en retard donc s'il arrivait avant lui, cela ne dérangerait personne.(ndbl : c'est ce que je fais moi !XD !)

Une chouette arriva au château de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'intercepta et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Harry. Alors il prit la lettre. Il avait pourtant dit à Harry qu'il ne fallait que personne ne soit au courant ! Pas même ses amis.

Ce n'était pas que Dumbledore ne leur faisait pas confiance ! C'était qu'il avait peur que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley en parlent dans la salle commune et que quelqu'un ne les écoutent. Voilà d'où vient l'expression « les murs ont des oreilles »!

Hermione et Ron étaient vraiment inquiets pour leur ami. Ils savaient bien que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ailleurs. Le problème résidait dans le fait que leur honorable directeur leur interdisait de lui écrire pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le départ d'Harry et leur couple était officiel depuis le mois de Septembre.(ndbl : YERK !je HAIS ce couple !)(NDA : Tes pas la seule ma chère a ne pas aimé ce couple, mes je me suis dit que je ne compliquerais pas les choses alors je l'ai est mis ensemble.)

Ron s'ennuyait ferme de son ami. Il ne jouait plus au quidditch depuis qu'Harry était partit. Les Gryffondor perdaient devant les Serpentard qui allaient gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que le trophée de quidditch.

Hermione faisait tout son possible pour leur rapporter des points mais le professeur Rogue était de très de mauvaise humeur pour une raison invisible et ruinait ses efforts. Ils avaient tout deux essayés par tous les moyens d'obtenir des informations sur l'emplacement de Harry mais tout avait échoué.

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Harry était maintenant dans sa chambre. Il se préparait à entrer en transe. Il voulait savoir si l'un des animagus était prêt à le rencontrer pour qu'il puisse se transformer en l'un d'eux.

Il fit noir. Soudain, une lumière vive l'éblouit. Il dut fermer les yeux.

Le serpent apparut devant lui. Il était seul et restait silencieux attendant la question qu'Harry mourrait d'envie de dire.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je suis prêt à me métamorphoser en serpent maintenant? » demanda curieusement Harry au reptile.

Le serpent pensa. Le spectacle était hilarant. Le serpent avait la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté avec un oeil plus élevé que l'autre et regardait Harry de travers.

Le serpent le regarda et vit que son maître 'Harry' avait un sourire aux lèvres, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu de toute la journée.

« Je pense que vous êtes apte à vous transformer en serpent. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à devenir moi, je n'apparaîtrai plus dans ton esprit, laissant la place aux autres. »

Harry hocha la tête et attendit les instructions de l'animagus.

« Bien la première chose que tu as à faire est simple. Parfois certains sorciers n'y arrivent pas car ils ne se concentrent pas assez sur l'animal ou alors ils sont trop préoccupés. Toi par exemple, tu devra attendre car je te sens très anxieux et que je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Quand vous jugerez que rien ne vous inquiète, vous essayerez mais maintenant ce n'est pas possible. » Expliqua le serpent.

Harry sortit de sa transe, et soupira d'exaspération. Il se prépara pour se coucher en pensant que les jours ne passaient pas à la grande vitesse grand 'V'.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était assis sur son trône. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve Potter au plus vite. Il voulait en finir au plus vite car il se sentait vieux. Il avait tout essayé ! Même des sorts contre les rides ! Mais rien à faire ! Ces satanés rides ne partaient pas ! Il avait peur de vieillir et de mourir.

C'est pour cela qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen qui pourrait l'aider pour le rendre immortel. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il aimait trop le pouvoir ! C'était trop jouissif de faire peur aux innocents et de les tuer par la suite.(1)

Il s'ennuyait et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il décida donc d'appeler son plus fidèle serviteur, Severus Snape, pour s'amuser avec lui ...

Fin du chapitre

(1) si vous êtes comme lui et que vous me connaissez (panthere) veuillez m'effacer de votre carnet d'adresse !


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14: Halloween mouvementé

Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur dispute. Il n'était même pas venu pour ses cours de potion. Severus lui manquait horriblement. Même la fête qui approchait ne lui changeait pas les idées. En effet, le lendemain sera Halloween. Harry était très las et la vie lui paraissait triste et monotone. Il avait le goût de ne rien faire et surtout pas de participer au bal. Il avait aussi remarqué que ses amis ne lui avaient pas écrit et cela le choquait amèrement.

« Pourquoi tous ces problèmes ? »Se demanda Harry. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard et même de terminer ses cours pour enfin être avec Severus. Harry savait pertinemment que si l'homme l'évitait au maximum, c'était à cause du fait qu'il était mineur.

Harry n'avait pas encore essayé de se transformer en serpent car son animagie avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il vide son esprit. De plus, il avait besoin d'une formule. C'est tout ce qu'il avait pu soutirer au professeur de métamorphose. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne lui avait pas dit la formule.

Voilà la raison de sa présence à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Amanda.

« - Harry ! Je ne trouve rien dans ce livre. Je vais dans une autre section. Elle est un peu plus loin.

- D'accord ! Je continue ici, lança Harry. »

À Poudlard, un homme se morfondait sur son sort devant sa cheminée. Soudain, une douleur cuisante se fit sentir sur son avant-bras gauche.

C'était la quatrième fois de la semaine que Voldemort les appelaient. À chaque fois, le seigneur des Ténèbres leur parlait toujours de Potter. Et à chaque fois, Rogue s'efforçait d'oublier le jeune Griffondor.

Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre pour avertir le directeur puis il sortit de son appartement. Il se dirigea hors des limites du château puis transplana. La réunion venait à peine de commencer.

« - Voilà des années que je traque ce maudit Potter et qu'il nous échappe. Ces dernières semaines, il était caché. Et bien mes chers mangemorts, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

Le seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause laissant le suspense.

« J'ai enfin trouver la cachette de ce Potter, reprit-il en éclatant d'un rire à vous coller des frissons. »

L'ex mangemort n'en crût pas ses oreilles ! Si Voldemort disait vrai, Harry n'était plus en sécurité là où il était ! Il devait avertir Dumbledore !

Voldemort termina l'explication de son plan. Lorsque Severus entendit la confirmation de Voldemort vis-à-vis de la cachette de Harry, il perdit espoir et le plan diabolique rempli de torture et de mort que son ancien maître planifiait lui déchira le cœur.

De plus, il prévoyait d'attaquer massivement l'école de Maître Sangi le 14 Février (1) et comme sa détruire le plan qu'avait préparé Severus pour Harry. Il avait décidé enfin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais finalement devrait l'oublier. Alors que Rogue allait partir, Voldemort l'appella.

« - Mon cher Severus, est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose? demanda doucereusement Voldemort.

- Non mon Seigneur, je ne vous cache rien. »

Severus fit appel à son don d'occlumens pour protéger ses pensées. Voldemort lui lança un regard sceptique puis il déclara :

« - Tu peux disposer. »

Dès que Severus atterrit à Pré-au-lard, il poussa un long soupir. La lassitude l'envahissait. Alors, il décida d'aller aux Trois balais. Il salua Madame Rosmerta et commanda un double whisky pur feu.

Il s'assit au fond de la salle où peu de personnes s'y trouvaientSeverus voulait réfléchir. D'ordinaire, il aurait été immédiatement avertir Dumbledore des plans de Voldemort mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus la même chose.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis il calla ses deux verres et enfin il décida d'aller voir le directeur de Poudlard qui devait l'attendre.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Le mangemort n'attendit pas que le vieil homme lui crie d'entrer pour pousser la porte du bureau et pour s'asseoir sans être invité.

« - Severus vous avez l'air malade, remarqua Dumbledore. »

Albus avait raison. Il semblait mal en point. Son teint était cadavérique, ses yeux quasi exorbités et ses traits emplis de fatigue.

Severus expliqua entièrement ce dont il avait connaissance concernant le plan futur de Voldemort et ensuite, Dumbledore parut à son tour très las.

« Je vais immédiatement changer Harry d'endroit.

- Albus, les nouveaux amis de Potter va se douter de quelque chose et ils vont…

- Severus. C'est le seul moyen pour que Harry puisse être en sécurité. »

Un blanc s'en suivit. Le silence fut brisé par Severus.

- Où allez-vous le cacher ?

- Chez vous Severus. Votre manoir est parfaitement sécurisé. »

Rogue fut sous le choc. Harry, Harry Potter, allait habiter chez LUI !

« - Hum... Quand voulez-vous qu'il vienne?

- Demain. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla à 5 heures en sursaut. La sueur poisseuse collait à tout son corps et ses tremblements incontrôlés prouvaient que son cauchemar était atroce. C'était le premier cauchemar depuis des semaines. Il avait vu Voldemort en train de massacrer un village moldu.

Harry s'étendit à nouveau incapable de se rendormir.

TOC ! TOC! TOC!

Harry se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et Amanda apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Harry ! J'ai trouvé la formule !

- Merci beaucoup ! Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir aidé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. J'ai bien compris que tu étais préoccupé. »

Elle eut un silence et elle se décida à lui révéler sa vision de la veille.

« - Alors ?

- Mmmm! Je ne voulais pas te le dire hier car tu avais l'air fatigué et je ne voulais pas que tu tombes malade. Et j'hésite encore…

- Amanda, tu peux tout me dire.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Voyant la curiosité sur le visage de son ami, elle prit une longue inspiration puis lui dit tout :

« Cela concerne encore Harry Potter. Il était devant Tu-sais-qui et j'ai entraperçu le même homme que la dernière fois. Il se battait contre une femme. Quand il s'est retourné vers Tu-sais-qui qui avait prononcé le sort de mort contre Harry Potter. J'ai vu par ses yeux que Potter avait aussi criés le sortilège de mort et un seul était tombé. »

Harry fut livide. Etait-ce ça son avenir ? Il espèrait fortement que non malgré le fait qu'il savait au plus profond de lui-même que cela serait ainsi.

BANG! Deux hommes sortirent un à la suite de l'autre de la cheminée. Amanda reconnut en Severus l'homme de sa vision. Elle le fixa avec des gros yeux puis son regard convergea vers Harry. Elle avait deviné et ça, Harry le voyait bien.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Voldemort a trouvé ta cachette. Tu dois venir avec nous immédiatement.

- Je vais faire mes valises, dit Harry bien que sa surprise paraissait dans ses yeux. »

Albus regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Son visage lui était vaguement familier.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Amanda Mcgrey.

À présent il s'en souvenait.

Cette jeune fille était donc la fille de Rosia. Il l'avait engagé comme professeur de DFCM à Poudlard. Elle était une des meilleures.

« - Elle va bien? Demanda Amanda.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Amanda s'apprêta à partir quand elle s'exclama :

« - J'allais oublier ! La formule est…

- Animagos traformus... »

C'était Severus qui venait de dire la formule. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et dit au revoir à son amie l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Harry, finis tes valises.

- Où allait-vous m'amener ?

- Tu habiteras chez le professeur Rogue. »

" Non ! Pourquoi? Je suis maudit! Je ne veux pas ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça? Au moins, il sera obligé de me parler, pensa amèrement Harry. »

Harry ne dit rien et termina de faire ses valises.

« Tu as tout Harry?

- Oui, mais j'ai une autre question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que je vais récupérer mon apparence?

-Oui. Severus te donnera la potion lorsque tu arriveras chez lui. »

Harry hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

- Tu Crias, Manoir Snape.

Harry acquiesça et attendit que les deux hommes soient partis. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria Manoir Snape comme Son supposé mentor lui a ordonné.

Il fut très surpris quand il arriva dans le salon du professeur Rogue. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de salon auquel il s'attendait. Les couleurs étaient claires et vives. Harry pensait que le salon serait noir.

Encore là, Harry resta silencieux ce qui énerva Rogue.

Le maître de la maison appela un de ses elfes de maison et lui ordonna d'amener l'antidote au polynectar.

- Harry, tu ne recevras pas de cours mais tu auras tout de même des examens. L'accès à la bibliothèque de Severus t'est autorisé. Aussi il ne serait pas toujours là. Il assumera ses cours à Poudlard durant la semaine mais le week'end, c'est lui qui t'enseignera. »

L'elfe arriva avec le remède. Harry avait terriblement hâte de revoir son apparence qui avait sûrement changé et évolué.

Cookie avait resté au collège de maître Sangi pour l'instant plus tard elle va lui être remis de droit.

Il prit la potion et la but d'un coup. Il sentit ses os grandir et son corps se métamorphoser.

Pour Severus, un ange venait d'apparaître.

(1) heum je pense que Voldemort attend autant pour avoir plus de troupes… (bl)


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 une nouvelle vie recommence.

Quelques heures sont passées après qu'Harry avait bu la potion, Dumbledore était partit laissant les deux garçons ensemble en fait plutôt un garçon et

Un homme: Amoureux.

Alors Harry avait demandé si il allait faire les magasins pour ses nouveaux vêtements, parce que avec ces petits vêtements il ne rentrerait pas dedans.

Il avait maintenant les épaules larges, les cheveux un peu plus long, il

Mesurait 5.6 pied, il avait légèrement bronzé et des muscles qu'il avait

Eut grâce au quidditch.

Bref... ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sur le côté moldu, l'endroit

Où ils étaient tous sûr de ne pas rencontrer des mangemorts. Harry avait

Hâte, à la fin de semaine Dumbledore lui avait promit qu'il verrait ses ami (es) et qu'il pouvait leur dire ou il était avant d'être chez Severus. Ilsavait que Ron allait être écœuré de le voir chez son maître de Potion. Donc il essayait de trouver des arguments. C'était difficile d'en trouver mais il décida de leur parler de son orientation sexuel qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux.

- Alors Harry tu choisis. Murmura Severus dans son creux d'oreille.

- C'est dur à choisir, je n'aime pas tellement la soie, ni les pantalon à pince mais j'aime bien le cuir. Déclara Harry.

- Alors nous sommes dans le mauvais magasin Harry viens c'est de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Le magasin Louis, mais c'est cher non? demanda Harry voulant un estimer de combien il allait dépenser.

- Oui, c'est cher mais si tu en as pas assez je pourrais te prêter. suggéra Severus.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, il croyait qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais en voyant la petite lueur briller dans ses yeux il hocha la tête et lui dit qu'ils seraient mieux d'Y aller toute de suite s'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer tard.

Quand Harry entra dans le magasin il fut ébloui, il se dirigea immédiatement vers les étagères de pantalons de cuir de toute sorte, et de toutes les couleurs.

- Tu vas tout de même pas t'acheter seulement des pantalons de cuire, il y a aussi des Jeans? demanda doucement Séverus.

Séverus était drôlement calme ce qui surprit beaucoup Harry, il était sûr qu'il voulait se faire pardonner mais de quoi?.

- Ouais t'as raison, je vais pas juste m'acheter des pantalons de cuir je vais aussi acheter des Jeans.

Séverus sourit content qu'Harry l'ai écouté. Alors ils commencèrent leurs achats quelque minutes plus tard Harry eut une idée de génie, il voulait voir son professeur de Potion en vêtements de Moldu.

Bien sur il en portait en ce moment mais ce n'était pas vraiment la mode.

- Allez svp. Je veux vraiment vous voir habillé en moldu. Harry était près à supplier et se mettre à genou pour pouvoir voir son prof. Séverus Snape poussa un soupir près à céder et il pensa à un plan.

plan 1 ( le seul plan en faite)

S'Habiller en moldu pour faire craquer Ryry.

" J'espère juste que cela va fonctionner mais même si cela fonctionnepas, ben je vais pas laisser tomber.

- Bon ok, je vais acheter quelques vêtements Moldu... à la mode, puisque comme vous le dîtes monsieur Potter je ne suis pas à la mode.

Allons voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre cher ryry.

'OUAIS, TROP COOL, JE VAIS LE VOIR, JE VAIS LE VOIR, mmmm… à quoi il peut bien ressembler dans les vêtements moldu. Bon il n'y a qu'a attendre qu'il choisit.'

-Vous avez choisit? demanda Harry excité tout d'un coup.

Sévérus Rogue avait choisit un pantalon de cuir et une chemise blanche.

- Oui Oui...

L'ancien Serpentard se dirigea vers une cabine pour se changer.

'OH MON DIEU! J'ai une idée fantastique moi!'

Harry s'avança vers la cabine, les murs de la cabine n'étaient pas très hauts, il pouvait très bien se mettre sur le bout de ses orteils et pouvait regarder à l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'il fit, sourire sadique aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Il se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et il eut le souffle coupé.

Severus était nu sauf bien sur il avait gardé son boxer (Dommage) ...

À suivre...

Nda : Dans ce chapitre rien n'a réellement changé … je sais très bien que ce chapitre est court… désolé…

ndbl : étant donné que je suis en break, c'est annabanna-the-cold qui a corrigé ce chapitre et je l'en remercie fortement. Merci beaucoup !

NDA: Moi aussi je remercie annabanna-the-cold pour avoir corriger mon chapitre et à panthere d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour corriger... :) j'espère qu'elle n'a pas eut trop de misère lol... parce que je suis très moche en ortho lol...

Bye bye


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

« Jeune homme! Mais que faîtes-vous? Demanda une voix féminine. »

" Oh oh ! Je suis dans la merde!"Pensa Harry.

' Oh oui que tu es dans la merde mon petit ryry!'

" T'es qui toi?"

' Je suis ta conscience espèce d'idiot! Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une lumière!'

"Tais-toi! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes! J'étais bien sans toi moi! "

Pendant qu'Harry se querellait avec sa conscience, la jeune femme fixa attentivement l'homme qui venait de sortir de la cabine.

Lorsqu'Harry revint sur Terre, son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par Severus, tout comme celui de la femme.

' mmhh... Trop sexy le vieux! J'espère que tu ne vas pas le laisser passer! Et regarde comment la femme le dévore des yeux!'

Harry se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme et lui lança un regard noir à la Snape.

Son professeur et accessoirement son amour secret qui n'était plus si secret que ça par ailleurs était ' SEXY '! Le souffle d'Harry se fit saccadée et haletante. Il fit son possible pour reprendre une respiration normale. La jeune femme ne remarqua guère que Severus avança, mais pas vers elle.

Harry le fixa comme hypnotisé. Snape portait un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise blanche qui laissait deviner une musculature importante. Harry était fier de son coup. Tout à coup, la chaleur envahissait son corps. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et sa mâchoire semblait toucher terre. (J'imagine sa façon manga )

La jeune femme brisa la magie qui se déroulait entre Severus et Harry en disant que celui-ci avait regardé par-dessus la cabine pour l'espionner. Snape répondit qu'il s'en chargerait et elle partit. Harry déglutit de travers. Il recula de quelques pas, à la vue du sourire sadique qu'abordait Severus lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus près.

" AU SECOURS"

' Débrouille-toi hi hi!'

" Fais chier"

Harry recula encore mais fut bloqué par le mur. Il se pressa lorsque Severus continua à s'avancer. Leur proximité donna des frissons à Harry ce que Severus remarqua. Il s'approcha de son oreille et y murmura que dès qu'ils arriveront à la maison, il ferait mieux de bien se tenir. Et il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille sensuellement.

Harry en fut troublé. Il retourna faire ses achats sans regarder son professeur de peur de défaillir à nouveau. Severus, conquis par le cuir, acheta plusieurs pantalons, etc. qui lui seyaient à merveille. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la caisse et payèrent leurs achats. Harry repartit donc avec plusieurs jeans noirs et bleus et pantalons de cuir dans un sac ainsi que des chandails de laine et des t-shirt moulant parfaitement ces muscles.

À présent qu'ils avaient terminés, ils décidèrent de se restaurer dans un établissement classe. En conséquence, Harry dût se changer. Il opta pour un chandail d'un pourpre foncé et un jean noir.

« Je connais un très bon restaurant, mais le problème est qu'il est réservé aux gays! Lui dit Severus.

- Sans problème, répondit Harry, puisque je le suis aussi. Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller? »

Ils sortirent de la boutique. Au passage, Severus envoya d'un coup de baguette magique, leurs achats à son manoir puis prit le bras de Harry pour transplaner.

Fin du chapitre … alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je sais il est un peu court : ) désolé pour sa… les autres chapitres va être plus long… en faite la fin arrive à grand pas… : )


	17. Chapitre 17

Titre : une nouvelle vie un amour nouveau.

Auteur : tiens un autre chapitre de Panthere : ) bravo pour se chapitre il est super… : )

Disclaimer : disclaimer qui est écrit par Panthere : Rien ne m'appartient. L'école de Maitre Sangi, et tous ses habitants appartiennent à Dark alinou. Je ne gagne pas un euro en écrivant cet fic. (Si seulement je pouvais, je serais sûrement plus motivée pour mes autres fics)

Chapitre 17 : Restaurant

_Rappel : « Je connais un très bon restaurant, mais le problème est qu'il est réservé aux gays. Lui dit Severus._

_- Sans problème, répondit Harry, puisque je le suis aussi. Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller? »_

_Ils sortirent de la boutique. Au passage, Severus envoya d'un coup de baguette magique, leurs achats à son manoir puis prit le bras d'Harry pour transplaner. _

Ils atterrirent dans une rue peu fréquentée dont Harry ignorait jusque là l'existence. Rogue (nda : Snape mais j'utilise le nom français) l'emmena vers un bâtiment discret. Ils passèrent la porte et furent tout de suite accueilli par un maître d'hôtel dans un costume trois-pièces des plus élégants.

Ils furent conduits à une table pour deux. Tout dans ce restaurant sentait le luxe, c'est pourquoi Harry se demanda pourquoi l'extérieur était aussi modeste. Ne trouvant pas la réponse, il demanda à son professeur qu'il devinait être un habitué s'il en jugeait les nombreuses salutations qu'il avait reçues.

« Professeur?

Oui? répondit Rogue, tout en regardant distraitement le menu.

Pourquoi est-ce-que ce restaurant est si riche de l'intérieur mais que de l'extérieur, ce soit aussi…

Simple? Finit Rogue. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Les clients apprécient la discrétion de ce lieu. Ils trouvent que c'est mieux car ils ont souvent honte de leur orientation et que se retrouver entre eux est un bon moyen de rencontre et de soulagement mais ils ne veulent pas être catalogués comme « pédale ».(nda : je tiens à préciser que je ne pense pas du tout ça et que je ne suis pas homophobe)

Les moldus ont des idées étranges non? Imagine qu'ils apprennent qu'un restaurent de gays est à quelques ruelles de leur maison et que des homosexuels s'y rendent pour manger. Cette rue deviendrait « l'endroit des homosexuels » et toute personne qui y entrerait serait aussitôt considéré comme gays. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Ce restaurant est moldu? Demanda confusément le Survivant.

Oui. Ah tiens! Voilà le serveur. Garçon! »(1)

Un jeune homme, un calepin à la main, un stylo dans l'autre s'approcha.

« Ah! Monsieur Snape! Vous n'êtes pas venus depuis longtemps. Vous nous avez manqué. Ce sera comme d'habitude? »

Il acquiesça.

« Et pour le jeune homme qui vous accompagne? Que désirez-vous Monsieur?

Je voudrais un filet de veau accompagné de riz (2) s'il vous plaît.

Bien Monsieur. Je vais transmettre la commande aux cuisiniers. »

Il s'inclina légèrement puis repartit vers les cuisines.

« Est-ce que les serveurs sont aussi homosexuels? demanda Harry, dont la curiosité était insatiable.

Pas forcément. Certains sont hétérosexuels, d'autres non mais les clients ne draguent pas les serveurs de toute façon. »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'être tombé sur un lieu où tous s'acceptaient et se respectaient. Bien qu'une séparation entre lesbiennes et hommes gays semblait exister, cela ne les empêchaient pas de se retrouver ensemble à la même table pour partager un repas.

Harry était abasourdi et il faut le dire, ravi. Enfin un endroit où les préjugés sur leur orientation étaient brisés, où peu importe qu'on aime les hommes ou les femmes on était respecté et respectable, où même les plus exclus de la société se rassemblaient et retrouvaient le temps d'un repas une complicité qui leur manquait.

« Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça extraordinaire la première fois, confia Severus.

Quand était-ce?

J'avais environ 19 ans quand j'ai découvert ce petit restaurant. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes et… »

Harry écouta religieusement le récit de son professeur. Il découvrit l'histoire d'un enfant qui souffrait en silence et qui n'osait pas se révolter même lorsqu'on l'humiliait de la façon la plus détestable possible. Celui d'un adolescent solitaire et renfermé qui ne trouvait son réconfort que dans les livres. Celui d'un jeune homme endurci extérieurement par les moqueries mais qu'un rien suffisait à ébranler. Ou encore celui d'un homme abusé par la vie et par la soi-disant humanité.

Il lui semblait que des heures passaient alors qu'il partageait les souffrances de l'homme en face de lui. Pourtant, une seule demi-heure s'était écoulée. Une unique demi-heure où Harry apprit à connaître son professeur par un dialogue, certes à sens unique mais si libérateur pour le conteur.

« Oh! Excusez-nous! Nous espérons que vous n'avez pas trop patienté mais le restaurant est bondé aujourd'hui et le second chef n'était pas disponible! Nous sommes navrés, débita le serveur alors qu'il plaçait les plats et qu'il repartait à une vitesse digne d'un éclair de feu. »

Dans sa précipitation, le serveur avait inter-changé les plats. Severus se retrouvait donc avec un filet de veau avec du riz et Harry avec…un gigantesque plat de spaghettis bolognaises.

« Votre plat me semble bien appétissant Harry.

Le vôtre aussi professeur. »

Ils eurent le même sourire et sans avoir expliqué explicitement leurs désirs, ils s'étaient totalement compris.

Harry prit sa fourchette, l'enfonça dans le tas, fit un mouvement de rotation qui prit les spaghettis et l'avala. Le goût de la sauce tomate se répandit dans sa bouche et la chaleur du plat réchauffa sa gorge. Dieu qu'elles étaient bonnes!

Severus, quant à lui, saisit sa fourchette et son couteau et découpa un bout de viande qu'il porta à sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait la viande de ce restaurant. En effet, il n'était pas très porté sur la viande.

Harry s'essuya la bouche sur la serviette de tissu de temps à autres lors du repas. Le silence s'installa rapidement. Severus n'était pas trop doué pour entretenir la conversation et Harry savait que s'il touchait un sujet sensible, l'homme ne manquerait pas de se refermer et les brefs instants de complicité qu'ils partageaient seraient perdus. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus parler de sujets si bénins qu'ils en étaient insipides et stupides. Or, Severus Snape détestait la stupidité.

Lorsque le serveur vint pour récupérer les assiettes, Severus demanda l'addition. Il s'en saisit avant qu'Harry ne puisse voir le montant et paya directement.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu tout payé? s'exclama Harry, détestant se sentir comme un fardeau. Promets moi que la prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui payera.

D'accord, acquiesça Severus, espérant vivement qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. »

Ils sortirent ensemble du restaurant. À la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, Severus remarqua à quel point les lèvres de son élève étaient d'un rouge sublime et tentateur. Sans pouvoir se contrôler et comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'homme embrassa le garçon brusquement, brutalement…amoureusement?

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) et si le serveur est une serveuse? On dit quoi :S?

(2) On se ne refait pas ;)


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Après ce langoureux baisé, ils durent ce séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux et y vit ce qu'il aurait voulu voir depuis longtemps de l'amour c'est ce qu'il lui manquait et ce que Voldemort ne lui a jamais laisser le temps d'avoir depuis c'est un an.

Severus les firent transplaner au manoir et ils profitèrent de quelques jours pour se reposer. Harry n'essaya guère d'appeler ses animagie sachant encore qu'il était trop préoccupé. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit mais ne sachant pas quoi faire pour enlever le stresse, seulement à la penser que la guerre approchait à grand pas il stressait à mort sachant qu'il n'était pas encore tout a fait près. Il le sentait Voldemort était de plus en plus joyeux et sa cicatrice lui brûlait très souvent. Severus était inquiet, chaque fois qu'il voyait son amant crier il ne pouvait rien n'y faire pour le soulager seulement que le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux.

Une semaine passa, on était Dimanche et Harry n'avait rien à faire, Severus était partit chercher de quoi faire les repas parce que dans ce manoir il n'y avait aucun elf de maison donc puisque Severus ne savait pas comment utiliser la cuisinière Harry était prit à faire les repas.

Après une heure à ne rien faire Harry décida de s'installer confortablement sur des cousins et essayer de se transformer complètement en serpent ou peut-être même en lion.

Il ferma les yeux et dit la formule que Severus lui avait dit, qu'il avait temps chercher avec Amanda.

Des ondes de couleurs apparut devant ses yeux, la forêt plus rapidement que les autres fois et alors seulement le serpent apparut.

« Les autres ne sont pas là? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, seulement moi je t'avais dis la dernière fois qu'il fallait que tu nous connaisse mieux. » Lui répondit le serpent.

Mais un des animagie n'avait pas les mêmes idées alors le lion apparut d'un coup rugissant toute sa colère.

« S'en est assez » Rugit –t-il. « Il faut faire vite, le gamin dois se transformer le plus vite possible, la guerre approche et le gamin n'a rien appris. » Ajouta-t-il.

Le serpent pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux regarder le lion et roula des yeux.

« Bon d'accord alors tant que tu as les deux animagies les plus fort comme moi et le lion ce sera assez, après tu pourras essayer avec les deux autres un peu plus tard. » expliqua le serpent.

Harry hocha la tête signe qu'il avait comprit.

« Bien il faudrait qu'il commence par toi le serpent parce qu'il est déjà prêt. »

Sur cela le lion disparut sous leurs yeux.

Un ange passe, un autre et un autre. Le serpent n'était pas très pressé et tourna autour d'Harry pour ensuite le regarder dans les yeux d'Harry et vit que celui-ci avait changé. Pourtant, avant il était petit et maintenant il était encore petit mais au moins n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu change ainsi? » Demanda curieusement le serpent.

« Bien c'est une grosse histoire et j'ai pas beaucoup envie d'en parler, maintenant. » Expliqua Harry qui se tient près à écouter le serpent.

L'animal le regarda et soupira.

Le serpent continua à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il l'évolue, son intelligence était à l'extrême, Harry était très bon en combat son problème était qu'il était trop curieux le serpent su que la curiosité d'Harry l'avait mené à plusieurs problème

« Bien nous allons commencer tout de suite l'entraînement. » Dit le serpent qui glissa autour de Harry.

« Premièrement, nous allons travailler ta curiosité très mal placé. » Ajouta Le serpent.

Harry roula des yeux et hocha la tête.

« Tiens je vais te laisser seul et promène toi à ta guise dans la forêt. Mais une seule chose ne va pas dans la grotte. » Dit –il.

Le serpent disparut dans un éclair et Harry resta seul.

Pendant ce temps –là Severus lui avait eu un appel de Voldemort, il décida de ne pas y aller.. C'était une réunion de magemort et Severus savait qu'il y voulait le piéger.

Il avait été chercher la nourriture et enfin après une heure il était entrée. Severus ne vit Harry nulle part et c'est quand il entra dans sa chambre qu'il le vit assit en indien sur le lit les yeux fermés comme si il était en transe. Avec expérience Severus ne le réveilla pas parce que réveiller quelqu'un en transe pouvait le rendre malade.

Harry savait très bien que le serpent voulait le tester, mais malgré lui il fut poussé comme un aimant vers la grotte et quand il arriva devant elle il s'arrêta complètement.

'Raisonne toi, Harry il n'y a rien d'important dans cette grotte qui puisse avoir ton attention.' Pensa fortement Harry. Alors avec toute sa force spirituelle il se tourna dos à l'ouverture de la grotte et retourna à son exploration de quelques choses d'intéressant.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit l'endroit le plus magnifique sur terre, en faite dans sa tête.

Il était devant un lac plein de lucioles voletait autour de lui et c'est seulement à ce moment même qu'il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau du lac et tout autour des animaux exotiques s'abreuvait.

'Wow! Magnifique!' Pensa Harry.

« Oui c'est magnifique comme tu le dis si bien. » dit le serpent

Après avoir passer le teste avec succès le serpent lui appris plusieurs choses sur son don, et c'est après avoir réussit d'être invisible que le serpent lui annonça.

« Maintenant redis la formule et tu vas avoir une grosse surprise mon cher. »

Le serpent disparut et laissa Harry revenir à lui-même.

Il se leva du lit et murmura la formule.

Tout doucement Harry pu se transformer en serpent et quand severus retourna dans la chambre c'était qu'un serpent qu'il vit sur le sol.

' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?' se demanda –t-il.

« Harry? C'est toi ? » Demanda curieusement Severus.

Le serpent hocha la tête et Harry s'imagina lui humain.

Il était redevenu lui-même c'était vraiment étrange la sensation quand tu devenais l'un des animaux c'était comme si tu perdais complètement la notion du temps et que tu ne savait pas d'où tu venais etc….

Severus regardait étrangement Harry et fut surpris très surpris que celui-ci ait réussit à se transformer en animgus.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu essayais de te transformer? » Lui demanda –t-il.

« Heu! Depuis quelques mois seulement. » Répondit Harry.

Severus ouvrit grand ses yeux et c'est une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite qu'il le sortit de son état de surprise.

« Bonjour, vous deux je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles mais vous n'étiez pas en bas alors je me suis permis de monter. » Dit Albus.

« Et bien nous allons très bien » Dit Severus

Harry se dégage doucement des bras de Severus qui s'était avancé pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait le pourquoi du comment de sa transformation en serpent. Avec regret il s'éloigna d'Harry et regarda étrangement Albus.

Il était étrange il était plus blanc que d'habitude et n'avais pas ces lunettes rondes donc c'était un piège.

' Voldemort nous a retrouvé? Comment avertir Severus? Est-ce qu'il l'a découvert?' Pensa Harry.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilié tous les deux, c'est très bien. » Ajouta Albus.

C'est à cette phrase que Severus su immédiatement que ce n'était pas Albus, ne lui demandez pas pourquoi mais il l'a su. Il fit un rictus au sois disant Albus et sortit sa baguette.

Le faux Albus sursauta de surprise quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus son apparence mais celle d'un blond qui se nommait Malfoy.

« Lucius que fais-tu ici? » demanda Severus comme si de rien n'était.

Lucius sourit et s'avança vers lui.

« Bien j'espérait peut-être t'avoir pour cette nuit. » lui affirma Lucius. Harry avait tout entendu et espérait que c'était une plaisanterie de la part du blond. Parce que si non sa va chauffer pour Severus.

« Lucius pas le temps, j'ai autre chose à faire que sa… et dis moi ce n'est pas seulement pour sa que tu es venu? » Demanda Severus sur un ton froid.

« Non je voulais te dire qu'il y a des magemorts qui ont trouvé des pistes sur Potter. » Dit le blond regardant le gryffondor.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

« Alors ils savent qu'il est ici? » Demanda Severus inquiet.

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu le change de place tu as un autre manoir en France non? » Demanda Lucius.

Severus hocha la tête à son tour et remercia Lucius qui partit en transplanant.

Harry n'y comprenait rien, Lucius Malfoy serait de leur côté.

Il regarda Severus qui lui ne prit pas la peine à répondre à son interrogation silencieuse et sortit les valises de la garde-robe.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Malfoy est avec nous ? » Demanda Harry qui n'aidait pas du tout Severus à placer les vêtements dans les valises sur le lit.

« Bien, il n'est pas directement avec nous, il est plutôt comment je pourrais te dire sa? »Dit Severus qui se mit à Réfléchir en même temps de faire leurs valises.

« Il est avec moi. » lui avoua Severus.

Harry haussa les sourcils et arrêta de faire ce qu'il avait commencer de faire.

« Est-ce que tu as eu une relation avec lui? » Demanda froidement Harry pas content du tout.

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux.

Le maître de Potion y vit beaucoup de chose de la haine envers le blond ou lui? Sa il en avait aucune idée, de l'amour et de la peur.

« Écoute, entre moi et Lucius c'est terminée depuis longtemps tout à l'heure il voulait juste t'énervé et je crois que c'est réussit. » Chuchota Severus.

« Oui, il a réussit. » Dit Harry soupirant avec difficulté. « Je n'aime pas du tout Malfoy Ok et je ne veux pas que tu le fréquente. » Menaça Harry.

Severus se retourna vers lui les yeux plisser par la colère.

Harry déglutit et recula légèrement vers le lit.

« Écoute moi Harry, tu me diras pas qui fréquenter. Lucius peut-être plus fidèle que toi tu pourrais l'être avec moi et juste pour ton information on est resté qu'amis. » L'informa Severus. « Inquiète toi pas pour lui, il ne m'attire plus puisque je suis avec toi. » Dit Severus qui alla l'embrasser pour le rassurer.

Harry recommença à mieux respirer et aida Severus à tout préparer.

« Est-ce que tu vas avertir le professeur Dumbledore? » Demanda Harry

Severus secoua la tête non, lui expliqua-t-il cela serait trop dangereux pour que quelqu'un intercepte le message et savent ou ils étaient.

« Mais sa pourrait être un piège non? » demanda Harry

« Pas du tout j'ai confiance en Lucius il m'informe de tout ce qui se passe maintenant » Le rassura –t-il.

« D'accord alors on va ou? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

Severus ne dit rien et ferma à clé la dernière valise pour ensuite prendre Harry par le bras.

Dans un « Pop » Severus les fit transplané devant un magnifique manoir. Harry voyait très bien la différence entre ce manoir et l'autre. Un était sombre et celui-ci était très éclairé.

Severus s'avança directement vers le manoir sans attendre le jeune homme, Harry le suivit tout de suite et fut encore plus émerveillé. Le hall était magnifique, des meubles antiques le décoraient et avec devant un eux un immense escalier en marbre blanc. Severus fit signe à Harry de le suivre et lui montra la salle de séjour, elle était très belle, des fauteuils en cuirs noirs, des fleurs de lys sur une table et un feu de cheminée. Harry aimait déjà cette pièce, il décida que si il avait à lire un livre il allait y venir se réfugier. Severus l'amena à la bibliothèque et Harry pensa qu'Hermione serait extasié devant ces nombreuses étagères remplies de livre plus énorme les uns aux autres. Il lui montra la cuisine ou plusieurs elfs de maison y préparait quelques plats en avance.

« Aller viens Potter, je vais te montrer tes appartements.. » Dit Severus en le conduisant au premier étage.

Toujours dans le silence complet, Harry suivit le maître de maison, quand il vit son appartement Harry fut vraiment content, il n'était pas sombre et il avait une belle vue.

Il regarda autour de lui, Severus était toujours là, le regardant sans que le jeune homme s'en aperçoive.

Harry ce mit face à son professeur et attendit la suite des événements. Mais quelques choses attirèrent son regard.

**AMANDA, UNE ÉLÉVE DE L'ÉCOLE DE MAÎTRE SANGI DISPARU. **

Harry eu le souffle coupé une de ses amies de l'école avait été enlevé il en était sur par Voldemort.

« Potter sa va? » Demanda Sèchement Snape.

Harry se retourna vivement vers son professeur, Snape avait toujours son visage froid sans émotion, se qui énerva le brun qui lui répondit vivement.

« Non pas du tout, Amanda était une de mes amies et voilà maintenant Voldemort la enlevé. » Répondit Sèchement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial Amanda? » Severus avait lu le journal ce matin et n'avait pas été surpris.

« Elle faisait des rêves sur le futur. » Répondit Harry.

« Mmm… Je comprends pourquoi il voulait l'avoir. » Dit Severus.

Harry haussa les sourcils à cette phrase.

« Ah! Oui et vous savez qu'elle allait être enlevé et tu n'as pas avertit Dumbledore ou Maître Sangi. » Répliqua Harry que sa colère s'accentua.

« J'ai informé Albus et maître Sangi des plans de Voldemort à propos de l'enlèvement d'Amanda mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient laissé passé l'affaire. Expliqua Snape.

« QUOI LAISSER PASSÉ L'AFFAIRE, MAIS C'EST STUPIDE POURQUOI? » Cria Harry hors de lui.

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse mais le directeur des serpentard ne répondit guère, Harry plia ses yeux plisser de colère et son souffle devint saccadé.Sa magie poussé au maximum Harry perdit tout contrôle et son esprit se terra dans un coin. Severus fut très surprit de ce qui se passa à l'instant, il regarda autour de lui, les livres voletaient, la magie fut tellement puissante que le lit se mit à voler. Le maître de Potion fut prit de frisson incontrôlable, il sentit que quelques choses de très mauvais allait ce passer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est alors qu'il eut l'idée d'approcher un tout petit peu le survivant et quand il le toucha il fut projeté sur le mur de la bibliothèque qui s'étala sur lui.

Harry en avait assez tout cela, il avait réussit a avoir deux de ses animagis les plus puissant alors il était près à attaquer voldemort surtout avec l'entraînement qu'il avait eu.

Après une heure de déchaînement, il se calma enfin et tous les objets s'étendirent par terre. C'est le souffle court qu'il remarqua Severus étendue par terre ensuite courut l'espace qui l'est séparaient. Avec la force du lion, il souleva la bibliothèque pour dégager Severus.

« Professeur? » Appela Harry.

Aucune réponse ne venait de la pars du maître de Potion.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui rien ne pouvait l'aider dans cette chambre pour guérir Severus. Harry déposa son professeur sur le lit et et alla dans la pièce ou Severus lui avait interdit d'y aller.

Il entra et vit une pièce rempli de Potion toutes identifiés alors ils trouva une Potion qu'il reconnu comme celle de guérisons que le professeur lui avait montré alors il l'amena dans la chambre avec quelques autres et il le réveilla d'un puissant énervatum.

Le maître de Potion papillonna des yeux pour être enfin complètement réveillé et regarda autour de lui. Rien ne lui rappela ce qui c'était passé, il se souvenait très bien le brun avait eu une crise magique mais après rien.

« Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien avec mon accès de magie, la bibliothèque est tombé sur vous. » Expliqua Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et se calma.

« J'ai été chercher quelques potions. » Avoua Harry.

« Lesquelles? » questionna Severus.

« Celle que vous m'avez appris et quelques unes que j'ai lu dans le livre que vous m'avez prêté. »

Harry lui donna la potion de guérisons pour guérir la blessure sur le dos de son professeur préféré.

La potion exacte était un baume et Harry devait l'appliquer autour de la blessure pour ne pas trop l'infecter.

Il donna une autre potion pour enlever la douleur et une autre pour les sommeils sans rêves.

Dans sa cachette Voldemort ce sourit à lui –même, il venait de trouver l'endroit ou était Harry Potter. Comment? C'était très simple, l'accès de magie avait été très puissantes et d'un seul coup grâce au lien qu'il avait avec le jeune homme, il avait pu savoir ou il était et il décida de ne rien faire pour tout de suite. Voldemort savait très bien à qui était le manoir ou Harry Potter résidait, Severus Snape ne devrait pas être bien loin.

Severus dormit d'un sommeil très profond et Harry veilla sur lui pendant plusieurs jours lui faisant à manger et la lecture pour passer le temps.

Fin du chapitre … alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? …. Bien, pas bien, horrible…. Avec sa une raison : ) c'était supposer être le dernier chapitre mais finalement s'en est décidé autrement…. Vous êtes content?... Bye bye … reviews please?


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tous est à JK ROWLING…

Note de l'auteur : je dis merci à panthere de me corriger parce que je suis nulle en ortho…lol…

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 19

Severus prit du temps à guérir. Mais cette blessure avait du bon. Elle leur avait permis à Harry et lui de discuter et de se connaître. Harry lui avait parlé de son enfance chez les Dursley. Snape avait appris que le survivant n'avait pas eu la vie dorée qu'il pensait. En conséquence, Severus s'était excusé auprès d'Harry ce qui leur apporta encore plus de complicité.

Cela faisait un certain moment que Severus était en convalescence. Harry remarqua que la cicatrice était presque guérie. Alors il lui proposa de se lever.

Celui-ci s'assit doucement sur le lit avant de se lever avec l'aide du Survivant.

Severus grimaça de douleur quand il fut debout. Il retomba sur le lit. Harry le fit s'asseoir pour regarder la blessure.

« Elle s'est ouverte, lui déclara Harry. »

Severus soupira et se mit sur le ventre.

Harry s'entreprit de remettre du baume cicatrisant et aida par la suite le maître de Potion à se coucher sur le dos, en évitant que la blessure ne soit compressée.

Severus n'était pas prêt à sortir du lit. Mais le garde-manger se vidait et Harry devait le réapprovisionner. Ainsi, il sortit du manoir pour aller au marché local.

Mais ce que le jeune Gryffondor ignorait, c'était qu'il était suivi par un mangemort qui avait revêtu une cape d'invisibilité. Voldemort le surveillait depuis qu'il connaissait sa cachette.

Le mangemort suivit Harry et fit signe à ses collègues de se diriger dans des positions différentes. Un alla à droite, l'autre à gauche et le chef resta où il était.

Harry sortit de l'épicerie sourire aux lèvres. Harry marchait sur un chemin de terre qui était relié au manoir du maître de Potion mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il tomba inconscient, assommé par les trois sorts lancés par les Mangemorts.

:--- :

Cela faisait deux heures que Snape attendait. Il était très inquiet. Quelle idée il avait eu d'envoyer Harry faire les courses! C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il tendit son bras et parvint à attraper sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet. Il fit un mouvement soigneusement étudié et prononça un nom.

« Albus Dumbledore. »

Il fallait immédiatement qu'il l'avertisse malgré le fait qu'il lui ait caché qu'ils avaient changé de manoir.

Celui-ci arriva en transplanant.

« Severus enfin! Mais où étiez-vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous blessé? Je vous ai cherchés partout, déclara-t-il. »

Severus lui expliqua tout.

« Severus, tu aurais du m'en parler. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais eu ces informations. Des aurors surveillaient Harry en permanence, expliqua calmement Albus.

Je suis désolé Albus. Mais j'ai voulu protéger Potter, avoua Severus. Maintenant, le plus important est de le retrouver. »

Albus hocha la tête.

:--- :

Dans un cachot sombre, un jeune homme se réveillait difficilement. Un mal de tête pointait son nez et lorsqu'il essaya de se lever il en fut incapable. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et quand il toucha son crâne, il sentit une bosse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et s'assit sur la pierre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Se demanda –t-il. »

A SUIVRE

Fin du chapitre : ) bon je sais il est court mais j'ai pu rien…. Lol… c'est un peu le manque d'inspi… merci pour vos reviews… j'apprécie énormément et je remercie beaucoup à panthere de corriger…. : )

Reviews please….


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling …

Note : Je remercie grandement à panthere de corriger. T'es super…

Pis c'est la première fois que je fais une fics aussi longue surtout plus haut de 20 … Non ce n'est pas ma seule fics… j'ai bien gros changement mais j'ai aussi un autre compte… oOoOo Black siri oOoOo Allez voir pour me donner vos conseil… : )

Note de l'auteur2 : bien j'ai maintenant 100 reviews et je dédie ce chapitre à Sahada qui est ma centième reviews :) je te remercie beaucoup … c'est bien la première fois que j'ai dépassé les 100 parce que dans mon autres comptes je suis près de 100 ou très loin lol :) trop cool… :) et en plus c'est grâce à vous… je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture à tout le monde!!!

Note de l'auteur 3 : J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, Panthere ne peut plus corriger ma fics… Snif… mais j'ai peut-être une autre personne qui va la corriger … mais si elle ne veut pas ben je vous ferais un message dans mon profil… Ce chapitre est dédier a Sahada mais la fics est dédier à panthere… parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé et elle a aussi écrit quelques chapitres quand je manquais d'inspiration… ou tout simplement quand elle avait une idée… :) donc un gros merci à toi… ; )

Bonne lecture!!!!

Chapitre 20

Harry se réveilla doucement. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, devant une cheminée où brûlait un feu de bois. Il trouvait ça drôle! Il s'était cru enfermé dans un cachot juste avant de dormir! Mais finalement, il était dans un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, hormis les barreaux aux fenêtres.

La fraicheur persistait malgré le fait qu'il soit juste devant la cheminée. Il frissonna puis se leva pour faire une inspection des lieux. Il n'en fut pas rassuré. En effet, il sentait des ondes magiques négatives qui emplissaient la pièce. Cela le faisait craindre la suite des événements. Sinon, il n'avait rien découvert de probant pour l'aider à s'échapper.

La pièce en elle-même était d'un ennui confondant. Il n'y avait rien pour le distraire durant le reste de la journée. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'un événement se déroula.

« Suis-moi Potter. Et ne pense même pas à fuir, ordonna le mangemort. »

Harry sortit à sa suite. Il était évident qu'il ressentait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le mangemort avança dans plusieurs couloirs. Harry tentait de retenir le chemin mais en vain. Il se perdait dans ce dédale de couloir. Alors, son guide s'arrêta devant une porte d'une taille impressionnante. L'on entendait des murmures.

Son estomac fut noué par l'anxiété. Il n'était pas effrayé. Ca non. Après tout, il avait entraîné à cette guerre mais il subsistait des questions. Il était certain que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose. Et s'il sortait de ce traquenard, il lui demanderait la vérité illico.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Tous le fixaient. Le brun observa la pièce. Étrangement, des chandelles avaient été placées près du trône, donnant un côté irréel à la situation.

L'homme qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici s'agenouilla et baisa la robe de son Maître. Puis il recula humblement, laissant Harry juste devant Lui.

« Potter. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, railla Voldemort. »

« Quelle surprise Tom! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si vite. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres dévisagea l'effronté avec attention. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, le garçon avait grandi. Ses cheveux plus longs laissaient voir sa cicatrice d'une couleur sang inhabituelle.

Harry brûlait de douleur et de rage. Ses mains en tremblaient. C'était à cause de cet homme qu'il avait perdu ses parents!

Sa haine pour Voldemort grandissait de jour en jour. Il avait eu d'énormes difficultés à se retenir de partir à sa rechercher. Mais maintenant, son ennemi était devant lui, et lui était immobile.

' Tu n'es pas prêt' siffla une voix dans sa tête.

Son animagi reptile lui apparut clairement dans la tête, le mettant dans une légère transe. Mais cela restait suffisant pour qu'il suive les événements réels.

' Harry, ce n'est pas le moment pour te battre.' Déclara-t-il.

' Et pourquoi donc ?' demanda Harry.

' C'est simple. Tu es devant Voldemort et sur tes côtés se trouvent des mangemorts. Tu n'as sans doute pas ta baguette et tu ignores où tu es. '

' Laisse Snape et Dumbledore agir. Ils te sortiront de là et ensuite, tu seras libre. Mais il faudra que tu t'entraînes dès ta sortie. Tu es peut-être puissant mais pas assez. Et un bien piètre animagus. Si tu espères survivre, il faut progresser. ' Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Harry revint à lui. Il évita de justesse le Doloris envoyé par Voldemort.

« On se réveille Potter. Que faisais-tu mon petit?

Rien. J'attendais la suite des évènements. Lui répondit Harry. Parce que ça commence à m'ennuyer tout ce bla-bla. Ajouta-t-il.

- La politesse est une notion que tu devrais apprendre avant ta mort Potter. »

Un silence se fit pendant quelques minutes.

« Profite des derniers jours qu'ils te restent. Parce qu'il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup. »

Voldemort ricana puis se leva. Aussitôt, tous les mangemorts s'inclinèrent avec respect tandis que le mage sortait par une autre porte. Harry fut saisi par le bras et traîné jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il s'agissait du même mangemort à en reconnaitre la démarche. Soudain, Harry vit une mèche de cheveux d'un blond clair dépasser furtivement.

« Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry. »

L'homme s'arrêta net et Harry fonça dans celui-ci.

Malfoy se retourna et ôta son masque. Il eut un rictus en lisant le soulagement sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« C'est bien moi Potter. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je suis fidèle à mon maître. Maintenant tais-toi. »

Harry eut un choc. Ainsi, Malfoy était un traître? Ce fut apparemment un déclic. Harry se concentra sur son animagi mais il tomba aussitôt par terre, criant de douleur. La magie noire.

« Je t'avais prévenu pourtant Potter, dit Lucius, presque las.

Il fallait que j'essaie. Lui répondit Harry. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour dans son appartement. Apparemment, une bibliothèque était apparue entre-temps ou bien était-il trop paniqué pour la remarquer?

Il s'en approcha et lut les titres.

:-- : 

À Poudlard la panique régnait. Le Daily Prophete avait appris la disparition du survivant et en conséquence Hermione et Ron étaient harcelés. Ils avaient accouru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demander des explications.

VOUS ÊTES MALADE PROFESSEUR SNAPE D'AVOIR FAIT CA! SANS L'AVOIR DIT AU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE EN PLUS! Cria Hermione hors d'elle.

Miss Granger, calmez-vous. Lui intima Severus.

NON JE NE VAIS PAS ME CALMER! MON MEILLEUR AMI EST EN DANGER! ET C'EST VOTRE FAUTE! Continua-t-elle de crier.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. La culpabilité l'accablait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir.

Mais Granger continua de crier et le directeur n'osa pas l'arrêter..

Severus en avait assez. Il se leva brusquement, hurlant un « Assez » persuasif.

Ce fit taire instantanément la Gryffondor enragée et Severus en fut heureux.

Écoutez-moi Granger! Je n'ai pas souhaité ce qui est arrivé! Moi et le directeur ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sortir Harry de là!

Severus eut les yeux exorbités. Il venait d'appeler Potter par son prénom. Devant ses deux meilleurs amis. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des deux ne le remarqua, attentifs au discours de Dumbledore.

Rogue s'était attaché à l'adolescent. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté sa vie misérable chez les Dursley, il avait compris qu'il s'était totalement trompé sur son compte.

Severus, bien entendu, connaissait la nature de ses sentiments envers Harry. Tous ces événements les avaient liés. Depuis les cours de potion à l'école de Maître Sangi jusqu'au discutions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Depuis leur premier baiser échangé dans la chambre du brun en passant par celui du restaurant. Severus s'était révélé et confié à Harry.

Severus ne savait plus où il en était. Il ignorait si les sentiments étaient réciproques mais il espérait que si.

'Se peut-il qu'il me déteste encore plus qu'avant.'

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur le directeur qui essayait de trouver un plan pour sortir Harry de là.

Fin du chapitre !!!! Il est un peu plus long que le 19 … :) j'espère que vous avez apprécier ??? Dîtes le moi j'ai hâte de savoir vos commentaire.

Merci pour vos reviews… :) …

Bye bye kisou


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi tout est à JK ROWLING… snif.. sauf Amanda, l'école de maître sangi et Maître sangi lui-même ensuite la panthère noir ranashka sont à moi : )

Note importante : J'ai décidé de traduire cette fics en anglais… et j'ai besoin d'une correctrice qui serait excellente en anglais parce que j'ai un peu de misère… :)

La première à me donner sa réponse c'est elle qui aurait l'honneur de me corriger : ) Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 21

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'harry était enfermé dans cet appartement, il n'avait pas vue le seigneur des ténèbres, mais avait vue Malfoy et bellatrix lestrange.

Le brun avait du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'égorger.

Ils l'avaient interrogé sur l'emplacement de l'ordre, les membres et le gardien du secret. Mais Harry faisait semblant d'ignorer tous ses détailles expliquant un mensonge.

Je sais bien qu'il existe l'ordre, mais je n'ai jamais vue ou entendu quoi que ce soit sur eux. Je ne sais même pas à quel endroit est-ce qu'ils font leur réunion.

Les deux magemorts l'avaient laissé tranquille pendant deux semaines et étaient revenu.

Le seigneur des ténèbres est sûr que tu es au courant de tous et alors il nous a demandé d'utiliser la manière forte. Lui avait annoncé Lucius.

Les deux magemorts c'étaient approchés du survivant et l'avait attaché à une chaise.

Maintenant tu vas coopérer. Murmura Bellatrix dans l'oreille du brun.

Sa jamais. S'exclama Harry hors de lui.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis des semaines le serpent revint vers lui.

Harry était maintenant dans une légère transe, il pouvait entendre les voix de ses ennemis et pouvait suivre le court des choses.

Harry écoute moi bien.

Le serpent prit une pose et mit ses idées en ordre.

Il y a un moyen pour toi d'avoir plus de puissance mais pour cela il faudrait être seul.

Mais comment dois-je me débarrasser d'eux? Demanda –t-il.

La meilleure chose à faire est de coopérer.

QUOI MES TES MALADES!!! JE VEUX PAS LEUR RÉVÉLÉE QUOI QUE CE SOIT. !! s'exclama Harry.

Bien sûr que non mais seulement un petit mensonge qui peut s'avéré vrai.

Harry réfléchis et revient à la réalité.

Potter est-ce que tu as décidés de coopérer.

Oui, et je vais vous donner une information très importante.

C'est quoi? Demanda Bellatrix baguette levée.

J'ai surpris une conversation entre le professeur Dumbledore et Remus Lupin. Avoua Harry.

Et?

Ils parlaient d'une réunion qui se ferait dans un sous-sol d'un café je crois que c'est en écosse. Révéla Harry

Tu crois ou tu es sûr parce que si ce n'est pas vrai cela va aller mal Potter. Menaça Lucius.

C'est la pure vérité.

c'est bien Potter, alors nous allons allez vérifier si c'est vrai.

Malfoy et Bellatrix sortirent et le serpent revient dans la tête d'Harry.

Harry il faut faire vite. Je vais t'expliquer le plus bien possible ce que j'ai découvert et je voudrais que tu l'appliques tout de suite.

Harry hocha la tête mentalement et attendit les explications du serpent.

Tu sais que tu as un lien avec Voldemort! Affirma –t-il. Alors tu vas utiliser le lien que tu as avec lui pour absorber sa puissance.

QUOI?

Fin du chapitre !!!! Oui il est court je sais mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire plus et en plus j'ai beaucoup de retard pour l'update,… c'est mieux que rien… une reviews please… je veux avoir vos commentaire sur ce chapitre….


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient à part le maître sangi et son école entière. Ainsi que la panthère Ranashka. Ainsi que tous les élèves : )

NDA : puisque panthère ne peut plus corriger et bien j'ai demandé à Mambanoir de corriger et elle a gentiment accepter. Je te remercie beaucoup t'es super…

Et aussi je suis super désolé de mon retard pour ce chapitre parce que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire ….

Merci de votre compréhension…

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 22 **

Cela faisait déjà un mois que le brun était enfermé dans l'appartement, il ne voyait que Malfoy ou Bellatrix qui lui amenait de quoi manger.

Le mensonge qu'Harry leur avait donné n'avait pas fonctionné, Voldemort était venu lui –même s'occuper de lui. Il avait reçu une bonne dizaine de doloris l'affaiblissant alors il n'avait pas pu commencé à puiser dans la magie du lord.

Mais maintenant qu'il allait bien, son animagus le convainquit de commencer ce soir même pour en finir.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le fauteuil, prit une grande respiration et vida son esprit.

Il commença à voir des filets de magie traverser les murs de l'appartement alors il laissa son esprit les suivre.

Plusieurs auras allaient dans la même direction, dans la grande salle où les magemorts et voldemort avaient une réunion. Harry regarda autour et vit une ligne magique qui était différente, il la suivit jusqu'au propriétaire de cette aura : Voldemort. Harry sourit, le brun profita de ce moment pour l'observer lui et ses magemorts.

C'était étrange d'être à l'extérieur de son corps, le problème était qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre alors il se préoccupa du comment puiser dans la magie de ce crétin de voldi.

Il regarda autour de lui, le serpent qui parlait dans sa tête énumérant les possibilités de comment lui enlever la magie pour le contrôler et peut-être retenir quelques noms de magemorts?

' Bien Harry je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est peut-être d'essayer de toucher l'aura du seigneur des ténèbres avec ton esprit.' Suggéra le serpent.

Harry hocha mentalement la tête et s'approcha doucement vers la ligne de magie rouge et noire. Il tendit une main vers elle et une énorme décharge le traversa mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, dans son corps il sentait une chaleur bienfaitrice qu'était la magie du Lord, sûrement parce que Harry avait la moitié de celle-ci.

Le lord parlait avec animation à ses sbires quand brusquement il se sentit faible très faible, il ordonna à ses magemort de s'en aller sauf Lucius et queue de verre qui l'aidèrent à se lever.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe maître?

Voldemort fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et dit à Bellatrix qui était resté d'aller voir ce que faisait le survivant.

Harry n'avait rien entendu de tout cela et continua à puiser la magie de voldemort.

Bellatrix courrait dans les couloirs sombres, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement le survivant était en train de dormir et rien dans la pièce n'avait changé.

Bellatrix soupira de colère, elle aurait aimé le surprendre en flagrant délit pour pouvoir avoir le droit de le torturer.

Elle referma la porte et entra de nouveau dans l'appartement. Elle se mit devant le survivant et leva sa baguette.

oOoOo

Severus Snape était assis dans son fauteuil préféré devant son feu, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le survivant qui devait ne pas être très fort en ce moment. Il se traitait de tous les noms, il aurait pu faire quelque chose en ce moment même puisqu'il connaissait par cœur le château de Voldy mais Dumby ne voulait pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

' Tiens Voldy et Dumby ils feraient bien un beau couple, Je divague'

Severus secoua la tête pour chasser un Dumby et un Voldy un brin manipulateur sur un lit.

'Il faudrait que j'arrête ces pensées horribles, je crois que c'est à cause de Potter qui me manque, je me demande si il pense à moi en ce moment' Pensa Severus contrarié par le fait qu'il ai pu tomber amoureux du jeune et unique Potter.

Il sentait que Harry serait le dernier membre des Potter comme lui le dernier membre des Snape. Les hommes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant. Malgré le fait que l'adoption soit une idée mais les enfants n'auraient pas leurs caractères ni leurs sangs.

Severus secoua la tête une seconde fois dans la soirée, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pense déjà à fonder une famille avec Potter ils n'étaient même pas ensemble et même si il avait un espoir que Potter ai des sentiments pour lui rien n'était encore fait.

La nuit fut longue pour lui, Dumbledore lui rendit visite et lui demanda son aide.

Severus, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Lui avoua Dumby.

-Alors on aurait besoin de toi pour faire une embuscade à Voldemort en allant chercher Harry.

Severus sourit mentalement, et accepta la proposition d'Albus.

Alors le lendemain matin tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande qu'Albus transforma en salle de réunion. Du thé fut distribué à tout le monde ainsi qu'un plan en trois dimensions du manoir où habitait Voldemort et ses sbires.

Le manoir ce situe dans le village où habitait avant les jedusorts. (J'ignore le nom du village mais est-ce que vous vous souvenez dans le livre quatre le rêve d'Harry? C'est dans ce village!)

Severus avait prit une image de sa tête et avait fait comme la pensine mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas de pensine le dessin s'était mit à flotter.

Le manoir est toujours rempli de magemort, mais il y plusieurs passages qui ne sont pas du tout gardés et je sais lesquels.

Snape pointa le passage qu'il devrait prendre celui face au nord, il y avait une petite statuette et il fallait seulement dire un mot de passe qu'il connaissait.

Sang-pur est le mot de passe. (je sais pas très original lol)

Albus remercia Severus et ils préparèrent un plan. Seuls Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Albus et Severus iraient chercher Harry.

Les autres resteraient à l'extérieur en cas de Problème.

Fin du chapitre la suite bientôt et désolé du retard… : ) reviews please.. bye bye


	23. la fin d une guerre

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Après Panthère je remercie beaucoup Mambanoir de me corriger… et maintenant voici la suite : ) PS Aller voir les fics de Mambanoir et de Panthère elles sont super… : )

Bonne lecture tout le monde

Chapitre 23

Harry continuait sans relâche de puiser dans la magie de Voldemort, celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus faible tellement faible qu'il avait annulé une de ses réunions importantes avec ses magemorts.

Mais aujourd'hui il fallait absolument qu'il en fasse une pour la bataille à Poudlard qui aurait lieu bientôt.

Voldemort était assis à son bureau et attendait tranquillement que ses magemort entre dans la salle, celle-ci faisait froid dans le dos, elle était sombre, des bougies allumées ici et là éclairaient faiblement des tableaux qui démontraient des batailles sanglantes, des têtes coupées etc…

Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de se lever, il était trop faible pour le faire alors il salua ses magemorts par un simple signe de tête. Plusieurs furent inquiet pour leur maître mais ne demandèrent rien.

Bonsoir mes chers ami (es), ce soir est la grande réunion et peut –être la dernière. Je vous annonce à tous avec grand plaisir que la grande bataille aura lieu à Poudlard demain soir. Ce soir nous allons regarder nos stratégies de combat vous savez tous qu'elle est votre équipe et je vous permet de vous disperser dans mon humble demeure pour être plus confortable alors bonne soirée.

Tous les magemorts se séparèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur groupe respectif.

Harry avait tout entendu, en même temps qu'il aspirait la magie du seigneur des ténèbres. Il fut triste pour ses amis, il ne serait même pas là pour pouvoir battre Voldemort.

Mais une pensée vient le frapper, il était sûr que sa fin serait demain soir, que Voldemort allait profiter de cette soirée pour le tuer dans son manoir.

Cela n'était qu'une hypothèse. Alors il lâcha un peu le flux magique et retourna dans son corps pour laisser un peu le temps à Voldemort à reprendre sa magie pour qu'il lui enlève par la suite.

Harry pouvait maintenant avoir tous ses animagus, Lion, Serpent et Phénix. C'était une joie pour lui mais l'animal qu'il aimait le plus était le serpent parce qu'ils se comprenaient tous les deux.

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au lendemain soir et se reposa un peu pour pouvoir durer longtemps pour terminer ce qu'il devait faire.

Pendant ce temps là à Poudlard toutes les personnes nommées pour aller sauver Harry se préparaient.

Par chance ils arriveraient à sauver Harry avant la bataille finale. Snape, Albus transplanèrent devant le manoir et furent suivit par les autres. Snape, Albus, Tonks et Kingsley se dirigèrent vers le seul tunnel qui n'était pas surveillé.

Par contre ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que pour ce soir là personne ne guettait le château pour une question de bataille finale.

Ils entrèrent en silence l'un derrière l'autre, Snape le premier pour les guider, suivit de Albus, Kingsley et pour finir Tonk.

Ils avancèrent longuement, Snape leur avait bien dit que ce tunnel était bien long, Alors pendant au moins vingt minutes ils restèrent tous en file indienne et au aguets.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortit du tunnel mais malheureusement pour eux ils tombèrent sur un groupe de magemorts composé de Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Nott, Zabini et Bellatrix ils étaient tous les cinq en grande discussion et ne les remarquèrent qu'à la dernière minute.

HEY SNAPE SALE TRAÎTE. Cria Nott.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en position d'attaque et un duel commença.

Dans l'appartement Harry sentit le manoir vibrer au dessous de lui et se leva. Il sentit alors l'aura de son maître de Potion.

' Ils sont tous là pour me sauver.'

Harry prit la position assise et fit sortir son esprit de son enveloppe. Il erra dans le manoir à la recherche de son professeur et le trouva en train de combattre Nott. Il vit aussi que Albus était là et pas tous seuls.

Son cœur se rempli d'espoir, content qu'ils soient tous là.

Il regarda le duel de severus et eu extrêmement peur quand Nott lui lança le sort de mort mais Severus lança un protégo devant lui qui se l'envoya sur Nott qui tomba raide mort.

Les autres magemorts qui étaient dans le coin se mirent contre eux et ne virent guère Albus Dumbledore continuer à courir dans le couloir pour essayer de trouver Harry.

Tonk suivit le directeur et Kingsley resta avec Severus.

Harry avait trop peur pour son amour secret et resta près de la bataille le cœur en miette voyant qu'il ne pouvait aider.

Plusieurs furent tuer par snape ou stupéfier par Kingsley dans le camp adverse. Il ne restait plus que Lucius qui s'échappa du professeur et de Kingsley mais ceux-ci le suivirent.

Albus et Tonk étaient perdu ça ils le savaient tous les deux, Harry essaya de trouver un moyen pour les aider c'est alors qu'il fonça droit sur le corps d'Albus qui eut un sursaut.

-HARRY!!! S'exclama-t-il.

Le directeur fut très surprit mais ce concentra sur l'esprit du jeune homme et lui demanda où il était.

La guerre serait plus près que prévue et Voldemort n'était pas prêt.

Harry lui désigna le chemin et quand Albus et Tonks arrivèrent tous les deux devant la porte de l'appartement ils la firent exploser.

Harry quitta la tête de son directeur et reprit conscience dans son corps, il ouvrit les yeux.

Professeur, tonks je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.

Harry se leva immédiatement et alla à leur rencontre.

Le jeune homme était encore plus maigre qu'avant malgré le fait que la magie de Voldemort lui ai donnée de la force. Il était maintenant prêt à se battre contre celui-ci pour Severus et les autres il le ferait.

Albus Dumbledore et Tonks maintenant accompagné du survivant coururent tous dans les couloirs sombres du manoir Jedusort.

Voldemort était encore assit sur son trône trop épuisé pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas sentit la présence de son pire ennemi et c'est là qu'il fut surpris de le voir avec son protégé.

Surprit de nous voir Tom. Lança Harry.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva prestement mais ses jambes flageolantes fléchirent et il tomba à genoux devant Harry et le directeur.

Allons Tom tu te mets déjà à genoux devant ton meurtrier. Dit Albus tout souriant.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever sa baguette il se changea en serpent ce qui effraya le seigneur des ténèbres Harry plongea rapidement sur le seigneur et le mordit. Le venin allait le tuer lentement le faisant souffrir, il aurait ainsi le temps de penser à ce qu'il avait fait à tous ces innocents.

Albus était très fier de son élève, quand Harry reprit sa forme humaine et retourna auprès du directeur, aucun sentiment ne traversa le visage du Héros celui qui a survécu et le jeune homme regarda le monstre mourir lentement.

Les autres magemorts sentirent le lien entre eux et leur seigneur s'estomper lentement et surent qu'il mourrait.

Alors ils transplanèrent tous d'un coup laissant derrière eux un champ de bataille.

Fin de la première partie…. Et Oui il y va y avoir une suite mais je ne sais pas quand… elle va être centrée sur la vie amoureuse de Harry et nous allons revoir Severus… ils n'ont pas avouer leur amour encore…

Une petite review me ferait plaisir … Merci tout le monde de m'avoir reviewer et suivit pendant tous ses Update… À la prochaine…

Bye bye kisou je vous aimeuhhhh!!!!


End file.
